MXC: The Loud House vs The Casagrandes
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Two cartoons. One is Nickelodeon's biggest hit series and one is a spinoff. But what happens when these two franchises compete in the world's most toughest competition in town? A crossover between The Loud House, The Casagrandes and Most Extreme Elimination Challenge aka "MXC". Co-written by me and The Amazing Ghost Musician. Chapter 5 is up. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1: Wall Bangers

**"MXC: The Loud House vs. The Casagrandes"**

**Rated T for Mild Language and References**

**Summary: Two cartoons. One is Nickelodeon's biggest hit series and one is a spinoff. But what happens when these two franchise compete in the world's most toughest competition in town?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with The Loud House or any of its characters. They are owned by Nickelodeon and the creator of the show, Chris Savino. I also do not own anything associated with the show, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, or MXC for short since it is owned by Tokyo Broadcasting Company, which is called Takeshi's Castle over in Japan. Oh, I forgot to tell everyone that The Amazing Ghost Musician will be co-writing this with me, so all of the credit goes to him as well. Anyway, on with the crossover!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning/Wall Bangers**

* * *

_**What are these people running from? They're not! They're running to the world's most toughest competition in town! Today, is a battle of family warfare as The Loud House takes on The Casagrandes. It's a classic battle between family and familia! So get fired up for MXC, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge! Now here are your certified social workers of a commentary team, Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano!**_

After the announcer was done talking, the scene switched right to Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano sitting right beside the interns who were working for the show.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to the return of MXC!" Vic Romano exclaimed.

"Whoo hoo!" Kenny celebrated happily, "I'm finally glad I'm back too. That way I can finally quit my job as Rod Stewart's masticator."

"And thank goodness for that, too." Vic nodded in relief, "Because on our first episode back from a very long hiatus, we've got two of Nickelodeon's biggest hit cartoons taking on each other, and one of them happens to be a spinoff of the cartoon they're facing today. It's of course, The Loud House vs. The Casagrandes!"

"Yeah, and one of them just happens to have the most bootylicious chick I've ever seen!" Kenny smirked.

Vic soon turned to him and raised his eyebrow, "Bootylicious chick? What are you talking about!"

"Here, let me give you the picture." Kenny nodded as he pulled out a picture from his orange vest.

Vic looked closely at the picture, which just happened to be Carlota Casagrande from The Casagrandes. This picture of course, surprised Vic at the very least.

"Ah, Carlota Casagrande, one of the new characters from The Casagrandes." Vic replied, "Never knew you were a big fan of hers, Ken."

"Yeah, you don't know how much I rubbed myself because of her." Kenny said, letting out a chuckle.

After only a few seconds of clearing his throat though, Vic replied to Kenny a bit sternly, "Yeah, just to let you know, Kenny… SHE'S FRICKIN' 17!"

And it all ended once Vic's fan smacked Kenny right upside the head, freaking the hell out of his commentating partner.

"WHAT? FOR REAL!?" Kenny gasped.

"Yep, just wanted to see how you'd react to that," Vic said to Kenny with a wide smirk, "Anyway, speaking of sick, here's Guy!"

The scene then switched to an open green field where MXC's loyal field reporter Guy LeDouche was standing tall and proud.

"Thanks, guys! Guy here, returning from a very long vacation from one of the brightest hot spots the world has ever seen!" Guy said excitedly, "Who knew Total Drama Fire Island was a mixture of danger and fun? That of course, it was only in the bedroom. But that's another story, we got a whole lot of danger and fun here with these games. First up, we live fast and die hard with Wall Bangers, then we ride point break with Rotating Surfboard of Doom, after that will be one heck of a death race with Dash To Death, next up after that we get ready to rumble with Log Drop, and finally, we close it out with an american beauty, Dope on a Rope!"

Once the montage was over, Guy finally decided to close his promo the only way he knew how.

"And now, we head over to the big kahuna with a blade, the Skipper!" The field reporter replied.

But as soon as they could switch over to the new scene though, one of the interns dressed in a teal bodysuit came onto the field and approached Guy with some urgency drenched in his face. He then handed Guy a very small receipt in return.

"Oh, what's this?" Guy replied.

"It's the receipt due to one of the hotels you stayed on the island." The intern in teal said before running back off-camera.

"Huh, I really didn't know I was being billed by the island I stayed in." Guy murmured to himself, "Well, how bad could it be?"

Guy continued to read down the entire receipt that was given to him, only for his eyes to pop out in shock once he got to the end of the list.

"$30,000 FOR A SINGLE AROUND-THE-WORLD IN A MASSAGE PARLOUR?" The field reporter screamed before crying, "Oh, Guy no like!"

The scene finally ended all before switching to the next scene where the field marshal, Captain Tenneal, was standing next to the contestants from both Loud House and Casagrandes combined.

"Ouch, that can't be good." Captain muttered at Guy's agony before facing the crowd, "Question, who here thinks that The Loud House is mostly a center of controversy, mostly being crowded by claims of homosexuality and one of its creators being branded as a perverted harassing sex-hound? Show of hands, now!"

"YEAH!" The crowd said, raising their hands.

"Well, you are mostly wrong!" Captain pointed at all of them, "Yes, it's true that the creator of the show is nothing but a touchy-feely sleazebag, but you can't argue that The Loud House does what it does best: Breaks stereotypes and grounds involving the LGBT community. That's the main reason The Casagrandes now exist. Sure, it doesn't fit into that category yet, but like we said anything can happen."

"ROCK ON, CAPTAIN!" Luna Loud said to the Captain, giving him a thumbs up in return.

Captain Tenneal then turned his focus to Luna and smiled, "Ah, and you must be Luna Loud, huh?"

"With my guitar in hand too!" Luna nodded her head, "Hey, hope you didn't mind, but I wrote a song about you if you sooooooo want to hear it."

"Ah, I always dig me some sweet tunes." Captain smirked before stepping aside for Luna, "The floor's all yours, Luna. Show us what you got."

"Will do." Luna nodded back before she stood right in front of the crowd.

She then brought out her guitar and started playing it, sounding very much like a hard rock song from the late 80's.

Oh, the captain's cool

Yes, the Captain rules  
He swings a mean blade  
That'll get him laid

I really hope that

he likes this song

So let's scream "Let's Go"

And let's "Get It On"!

Then, all of a sudden, Luna stopped her song from here.

"That's all I wrote down so far," Luna said to the Captain, "But I'll still have a lot more done when I can.

Captain Tenneal immediately responded with a huge round of applause, being impressed by what Luna had done for him.

"Oh, it's no matter! It's perfect the way it is!" Captain nodded, "You can totally give me the rest of the song downloaded to my email when you're done."

Once Luna sat back down on her seat, Captain immediately clung onto his trusty samurai sword feeling very energetic, "Okay, I'm not gonna lie, that's totally gonna stick to my brain now. LET'S GO!"

He then swung that sword away before running down the hill, forcing the rest of the Louds and Casagrandes to follow him down in the process.

"Anyway, while we try our best to ignore that sweet awesome tune, let's go down to our first event... Wall Bangers!" Vic said as a video played out, showing the entire Wall Bangers event in it's entirely, The event is simple: Players must go through all four walls with three passable doors, but choose the wrong door and you belong to Skanky."

The camera then got a good shot at Skanky, who started roaring headfirst right into the camera itself. Once that was done, the camera then switched back to the Captain, who blew his whistle while screaming:

"GET IT ON!"

After Captain said his battle cry, the camera shifted over to the first contestant, who was the same size as Lincoln but he had curly hair, black skin, white glasses, a blue-yellow striped sweatshirt, black jeans and sneakers. He started running like crazy as well.

"First up for the Loud House…"

"I have nosebleeds!" shouted Clyde McBride

"It's Clyde McBride!" Vic exclaimed, "Of course, he is the best friend to Lincoln Loud."

"Yeah I've heard that together Lincoln and Clyde can make a mission of theirs go smoothly, but sometimes those plans can backfire and have serious consequences. As we all saw the terrible outcome from that episode: Kings of the Con." Kenny stated.

"Right you are, Ken." Vic said as he saw Clyde get past wall number one, "There we go, Clyde through wall number one."

"This dude's going fast!" Kenny nodded in return.

"Indeed, he is, Ken." Vic nodded back before seeing Clyde attempt to go through wall number two.

But once he did though, one of the doors he attempted to go through had a net on it, forcing Clyde to fall in there and fail in the process.

"Ohhhhhhhh, right into the net!" Vic groaned.

"Man that's not good for him or for us, Vic!" Kenny replied. "Knowing how overprotective Clyde's two dads are, they're probably going to be blaming us for that nasty bump on his right."

"You might be right about that, Ken." Vic nodded.

As Clyde got up right away, the camera got a good look at Clyde's parents, Howard and Harold, standing on the sidelines looking very disappointed.

"Oh man! I really hope they don't sue us for this incident, Vic." Kenny whispered to his partner.

Howard then looked into the camera and frowned, "We're gonna sue you guys for this!"

"Damn it, they found out!" Vic groaned in disappointment.

Meanwhile, the camera went back to another contestant, who was wearing a blue sweatshirt, had dark brown hair, black shorts, and a pink hair clip that was attached on top of her head.

"I do it for Ronnie Anne!" Sid screamed out before running toward the first wall.

"And first up for The Casagrandes, it's the best friend to Ronnie Anne Santiago herself, Sid Chang!" Vic replied as he saw Sid get past the first wall, "Oh, gets past wall #1."

"Speaking of which, did you ever take a look at Sid's mom?" Kenny smirked a bit dirty to Vic.

"KENNY!" Vice growled as he smacked him with his folding fan. "I thought I told you not to bring that up."

Sid was able to get past wall number two though, but soon stopped to see Skanky coming toward her, forcing out a big gulp down her throat.

"Now Sid comes face-to-face with Skanky!" Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah, I think Skanky's gonna make sushi out of her."

Fortunately for Sid, she was able to run pass Skanky fast and get through wall number three without going face-first or getting caught in a net.

"Oh, what an excellent maneuver by Sid right there!" Kenny pointed out.

"If she can get pass the last wall, she'll score the first point for The Casagrandes." Vic said.

"Hehehe, I like to score with her Mom…" Kenny smirked very naughtily again.

"She happens to be married, Ken!" Vic replied as she smacked him again with his folding fan. "What is wrong with you?"

Before Kenny could reply with an answer though, Sid smacked facefirst into a door, leaving her unable to pass as a result.

"Oh, and Sid is down and out, Ken!" Vic cringed painfully.

"Man, she came so close to completing the challenge right there." Kenny replied.

"It goes to show Ken," Vic explained. "That only one mistake can cost you right there. Let's take a look at that on the replay."

As soon as Sid started to shake the nerves off the hit she suffered, a video of her run was shown in a replay, showing what went wrong with Sid's run.

"As you take a look right there, Sid started to run for it, only to crash and burn into that door quite hard." Vic pointed out.

Kenny then smirked once more as he said, "I like to crash into her Mom's door hard too."

"KENNY!" Vic angrily shouted, smacking Kenny with his fan again.

Once her replay was over, the camera turned over to the next contestant from The Loud House, who of course was wearing a green t-shirt (which was being covered by blue overalls), a red hat that was turned backwards, blonde hair, white sneakers and some missing teeth.

"I hid my snake under Kenny Blankenship's seat!" Lana shouted out before running.

"Next up for The Loud House, it's Lana Loud, one-half of the Loud twins alongside Lola!" Vic exclaimed.

Kenny then gulped as he turned to Vic and said, "Hey Vic, there really isn't a snake underneath my seat right?"

"Why in the heck would I know, Ken?" Vic shrugged before seeing Lana get past door/wall number one, "There's Lana getting past wall number one."

"Well, I was asking because of what Lola said and-" Kenny replied, all before hearing a very chilling hissing sound in the background, "AAAAAAAH!"

Even though the rest of the people didn't see it, they overheard the sound of Ken getting out of his seat and running off obviously as a sign of a snake being hidden under his seat.

"KENNY!" Vic called out as he groaned. "Ugh! Will somebody get over here and take care of that snake before Kenny starts peeing in his own pants?"

While that was going on though, Vic saw Lana get past the second door/wall with flying colors. This time, Lana was left to go one on one against the hulking big-headed samurai, Skanky.

"Anyway, Lana gets past wall number two, and now's the moment of truth." Vic nodded before seeing Lana go into a three-point stance.

She then took off running and moved to the side, avoiding Skanky all before moving through wall number three successfully.

"Oh, incredible move right there by Lana!" Vic nodded, "She outsmarted Skanky right by a mile!"

"Hey Vic, is that snake gone yet?" Kenny said to Vic, still frightened as hell.

"Yes, Ken, you can come right back, the interns got rid of it." Vic groaned once more all before Kenny joined him back at the booth, yet still a little shook up from what just happened.

However, at the same time, both Kenny and Vic watched as Lana managed to crash through the fourth wall successfully, getting the first point for the Loud House team!

"And she's done it, Ken!" Vic cried out victoriously.

"Damn it, I missed the entire run!" Kenny groaned to himself, "I swear, we better remove all animals from trespassing here next time.

"Well regardless, Lana is the first to score for The Loud House giving her family's show the early lead." Vic explained.

The camera then went back to the studio where Kenny was being a little miffed off from what just occurred to him traumatically.

"Maybe if she just learn to stop being crazy with animals, she wouldn't put her family at risk all the dang time." Kenny said rolling his eyes.

"Are you referring to that terrible Loud House episode "Ruth-less People, Ken?" Vic asked.

"In a way, yes!" Kenny replied. "God I wish I'd never watched that episode, it was absolutely terrible."

"Can't argue with that!" Vic nodded before saying, "Let's get back to the action."

The camera turned over to the next contestant from The Casagrandes, who was wearing a red hoodie, styling a slicked-back hairdo and missing a single tooth from his teeth.

"I'm muy caliente!" Carl exclaimed before taking off.

"Up next from the Casagrandes, it's Carl Casagrande!" Vic exclaimed as he saw Carl go through wall #1, "And look at him go wall number one. Carl if course is considered to be the suave ladies's kid of the family."

"Expect he happens to creep out the ladies more than he does to charm them." Kenny brought up. "Like that god awful tattoo of Lori Loud he drew on his chest using his big sister's own limited edition black eyeliner. That was creepy!"

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic said before seeing Carl go through wall #2, "Oh and Carl goes through wall #2."

As soon as he dusted himself off, Carl was now left to face Skanky all by himself. It proved to be a cakewalk though as Carl managed to sidestep Skanky to the side and go towards wall #3, only to be trapped through a net!

"Oh, and Carl unfortunately gets trapped by the net itself!" Vic said.

"Yep, nothing but net!" Kenny nodded with a smirk.

Carl luckily managed to get out of the net all before Skanky's big fists ended up bopping him right in the back of his head!

"Ah, papi, that hurt!" Carl shouted to Skanky as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh come on, they don't hurt as much." Vic said rolling his eyes.

"Looks like Carl won't be getting any luck from the ladies, tonight." Kenny chuckled.

"He most certainly will not, Ken!" Vic replied. "Especially not after that display!"

After Carl was still rubbing his head, the camera then shifted over to another contestant. This time, it was a pretty 14-year old girl with braces while having a brown ponytail, white buttoned up shirt with a flower attached to it, yellow plaid skirt and an annoying laugh.

"I'm a hoot, am I right!" Luan shouted out before running to the first wall.

"Next up, it's Luan Loud for The Loud House!" Vic exclaimed, "She considers herself to be the jokester of the family."

"Yeah, except she doesn't know that sometimes her own puns can be annoying from time to time," Kenny explained. "And when it comes to pranks, Luan can go nutso nonstop and actually hurt her own family in the worst way possible."

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded in agreement before seeing Luan go through the first wall, "And there goes Luan passing through wall number one. And you know Ken, I probably didn't mind her jokes at the very least.

"I don't mind her jokes either, Vic!" Kenny replied. "I just wish she could tone it down a little, because sometimes it could get annoying."

"That's true, Ken!" Vic nodded as Luna got past wall number two, "And here she goes, passing wall number two."

Once she dusted herself off, she looked up and saw Skanky go right at her instantly.

"Well, talk about a Samurai shodown, huh? Hahahaha!" Luan chuckled, referring to the 1993 video game from SNK.

Kenny and Vic on the other hand, looked a little confused by that one.

"Uhhhhhh, did you get that, Vic?" Kenny asked his partner.

"Sadly I did, Kenny!" Vic replied.

"Is Luan referring to some kind of movie or video game?" Kenny asked.

"I dunno, to be honest." Vic shrugged as Luan attempted to get past wall number three.

But unfortunately, Luan smacked herself headfirst into the door, knocking her down in the process.

"Oh, and the jokes are over for Luan, she's down!" Vic cringed a little.

However, things ended up getting worse for Luan once Skanky accidentally tripped and fell on top of the jokester, trapping her in his own body weight.

"OH MY LORD!" Vic shrieked in horror.

"Dear god, he's crushing her!" Kenny also shrieked as well.

"I swear, you hate to see that happen, Ken." Vic nodded, "And apparently, that's our MXC Impact Replay as well!"

Therefore, the MXC Impact Replay was shown yet again, mostly focusing on the head-first collision, followed by Skanky crushing her with all of his body weight.

"Man, what did Skanky eat before the show?" Kenny said.

"Well, mostly as of now, Luan." Vic nodded.

"Well, he did leave her as flat as a pancake." Kenny smirked a little, forcing Vic to laugh in the process.

"Haha, you know I should smack you for that remark, Ken." Vic smirked as well, "But I guess I'll let it slide for a while."

Kenny then shrugged as he said, "Ha, I'm a hoot."

Once the Impact Replay finally ended, the last competitor for The Casagrandes managed to enter the field. He was decked out in a yellow shirt, blue jeans, black bowtie, blue shoes and completed his look with a cape wrapped around his back.

"Up, up and away!" CJ shouted out before taking off running.

"And last up for The Casagrandes, it's CJ Casagrande!" Vic exclaimed.

"I like him, he's definitely got that spirit inside him." Kenny said, admiring his competitive spirit.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic replied in agreement as he saw CJ pass through wall number one. "There we go, he passes through wall number one. C.J. of course is diagnosed with Down Syndrome, but he's proven to be one of the most likeable characters in the show."

"Heck, I like him better than I do Lynn Jr." Kenny stated. "Because unlike her, CJ happens to be the nicest kid in the show, he cares about other people's feelings and he will always make you smile."

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic said before seeing CJ pass wall number two, "And there he is, he passes wall number two!"

CJ then got up only to see Skanky approaching him head-on, but what happened next proved to be shocking for many to say the very least. Skanky approached him, only to give CJ a hug in return.

"Look at this, Vic!" Kenny pointed out to his partner. "It looks like Skanky is getting a very special CJ hug."

"WOW!" Vic exclaimed, "You definitely don't see those in MXC much more often."

It only took seven seconds of that hug to last until Skanky stepped aside and let CJ through, letting him pass wall number three.

"And there he is, getting past wall number three!" Vic pointed out, "He could definitely go all the way!"

"Come on CJ, you can do it!" Kenny cheered on.

And then, with the force of a Captain Falcon-like Falcon Punch, CJ blasted through wall number four, securing the first score for The Casagrandes!

"And he's got it, Ken!" Vic shouted out.

"He did it!" Kenny nodded, "I can't believe he actually made it!"

Feeling very excited about his victory, CJ then started to do an airplane spin while spitting out with his tongue as to imitate an airplane sound.

"Ah, and a nice little celebration to boot for young C.J." Vic nodded as well, "Let's go down to Guy and chat with this energetic young man."

While CJ kept on spinning around, he was then approached by the field reporter Guy LeDouche, who was bedazzled by CJ's victory dance, or victory airplane spin as one would say.

"Ohhhhh, that looks mighty fun!" Guy said to CJ.

CJ, who was still spinning around, turned to Guy and said, "You should go try it with me! Just spin until you can get yourself dizzy around!"

"Oh, maybe I will!" Guy chuckled goofily as he started to do CJ's victory spin like a nutty squirrel. "Ah, look at me, I'm a dreidel made of clay! I can't stop myself! Guy like!"

Kenny and Vic then start to act like goofs themselves, doing CJ's airplane spin in the process.

"Uh, hey Vic, how long until we keep doing this?" Kenny said to Vic while still spinning around.

"Until CJ wants us too!" Vic replied before the entire score was displayed on the screen. "But thanks to that victory, The Casagrande's score their first point of the game and it's now tied one to one."

After a minute of doing the airplane spin, both Kenny and Vic sat back down to rest on their usual seats.

"Ah man, that was quite a doozy, Ken." Vic said to his partner.

Kenny then nodded as he said, "I know. My entire brain's still spinning around as it-"

However, he was then cut off by one of their interns in teal, who entered towards the set and handed Kenny a strange package.

"Package for Mr. Blankenship." The intern said before leaving the set.

"Who could be sending me a package while we're during a show?" Kenny asked.

"No clue, Ken." Vic shrugged, "You should read it who's it from though."

"All right." Kenny nodded all before reading a note that read:

To: Kenny Blankenship

From: Luan Loud

"Uh-oh," Vic gulped. "Kenny I don't think you should open that package..."

Unfortunately, Kenny already ignored his broadcast partner fast enough for Kenny to open up the package…

…

…

…

...all before being splattered in the face by a big banana cream pie!

"I should've warned you, Ken." Vic warned Kenny before smacking him up the head with his folding fan again.

It took nearly five seconds for Ken to lick up the entire pie filling all through his lips before saying, "Wow, banana cream. I wonder if Luan's got anymore of those?"

"KENNY!" Vic said, smacking him with his fan again all before the scene faded to a commercial.

_**When we come back to MXC, it's time to ride a wave with Rotating Surfboard Of Death! Got it, sandface?!**_

* * *

**Oh, this is gonna be mighty fun. So far, that was the first event, so what will we expect from the second event? Heck, will Kenny keep on being the pervert that he is? We shall find out until next chapter, folks. You know what to do from here readers. Until next time, peace out my gangstas!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rotating Surfboard of Death

**"MXC: The Loud House vs. The Casagrandes"**

**Rated T for Mild Language and References**

**Summary: Two cartoons. One is Nickelodeon's biggest hit series and one is a spinoff. But what happens when these two franchise compete in the world's most toughest competition in town?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with The Loud House or any of its characters. They are owned by Nickelodeon and the creator of the show, Chris Savino. I also do not own anything associated with the show, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, or MXC for short since it is owned by Tokyo Broadcasting Company, which is called Takeshi's Castle over in Japan. Oh, I forgot to tell everyone that The Amazing Ghost Musician will be co-writing this with me, so all of the credit goes to him as well. Anyway, on with the crossover!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rotating Surfboard of Death**

* * *

_**MXC returns for the classic battle between The Loud House and The Casagrandes!**_

After the graphic is shown, the scene switched right back to both Kenny and Vic, who were still sitting right inside their seats.

"All right, welcome back!" Vic said to the camera before looking at Kenny, "So Kenny, you love that little creampie you got?"

Kenny then nodded to Vic as he said, "Hell yeah, I do. Not compared to the one I gave that chick last night."

"Ah, never get tired of you being dirty." Vic groaned.

"You kidding? I got a lot of 'em!" Kenny nodded once more. "In fact, I got one of those pictures of that chick I met last night."

"Kenny, could you do me and the people at the FOX Network who are now owned by Disney to not make too many dirty jokes in front of the K-I-D-S, kids?" Vic sternly whispered toward his partner.

Kenny shook his head all before saying to Vic, "What? Does that include puns as well?"

"Sorry, it's now the new network rules," Vic shook his head back before gesturing to someone over to the left, "In fact those guys right over there enforced it all over the break."

Kenny then looked over to see three network executives standing right next to Skanky, who were having their arms crossed with smirks on their faces. One intern on the left looked like Chris Hemsworth, the one on the middle looked like Drake and the other intern on the right was dressed like Terry Crews. They were all dressed in nothing more than blue formal tuxedos.

"It's true, MXC is gonna be a family show moving on from here, Kenny and Vic." The Drake look-alike replied, "But the upside is everyone gets raises!"

All Kenny could do from here was scowl angrily at the three executives, just for doing a stunt quite like that.

"I hate every single one of you." Ken replied to the executives themselves.

Vic then replied with a nod, "Well, now that we've got that out of the way, it's now time for the Rotating Surfboard of Death!"

After Vic patted Ken on the shoulder, the scene then transitioned to an animated graphic, promoting the second event known as the Rotating Surfboard of Death.

"The event is simple, players must hop along on a surfboard and jump over the pink dolphins or else they get wiped out in our mystery fluid." Vic replied before turning to Ken, "By the way, what is our mystery fluid?"

"Ah, it's simple, Vic. It's made from year-old moldy Gatorade mixed with the sweat juice from Lynn Loud Jr.'s socks." Kenny replied.

"Makes sense, Ken." Vic nodded, "Captain, will you do the honors?"

The scene then switched over to the Rotating Surfboard of Death course, where Captain Tenneal was standing on the open platform, blowing his whistle as always.

"GET IT ON!" He shouted.

After he said his opening catchphrase once more, the camera got a good look at the first contestant, who entered through the paper-mache shark mouth. She was short, had blonde hair, decked out in a thrilling pink dress and was missing a tooth from her mouth.

"I'm the most superior twin!" Lola shouted out.

"Well, maybe in your weird little world, you are..." Captain muttered to the short contestant.

"And coming up first for The Loud House, it's Lola Loud!" Vic exclaimed, "Lola of course, is one half of the twins in the family alongside her sister Lana-"

Once Vic finished that sentence though, Lola finally stepped on the surfboard, only to immediately flip her body over and fall into the fluid right away.

"Oh, and she's already down!" Vic gulped in return, "Lola of course, considers herself to be the beauty pageant extrodinaire of the family."

"Yeah, I give her flop 1 out of 10." Kenny smirked as if he was judging Lola's run like a beauty pageant judge.

Lola Loud soon popped out of the fluid, immediately spitting out some of the nasty stuff out of her mouth all before throwing a temper tantrum in the process!

"RAAAAAGH, THIS IS BULLS***!" Lola shouted to herself angrily, "I DEMAND A F***ING RESTART! YOU HEAR ME, A F***ING RESTART!"

"Well, someone's gonna get her mouth washed out with soap after this one." Vic muttered in response to her meltdown.

Meanwhile, the camera wasted no time switching to the next contestant right away, who of course was a curvaceous female with a dark-haired ponytail, bronze wristbands, and light navy blue dress with magenta boots .

"I'm muy caliente!" Carlota shouted out.

"Anyway, coming up first for The Casagrandes, it's Carlota Casagrande!" Vic exclaimed, "She of course, is the fashionista of the Casagrande family."

Carlota finally managed to step on the surfboard, all before successfully hopping on the first pink dolphin.

"There we go, right over that pink dolphin!" Vic exclaimed.

"Man, I actually can't believe I mistook her for an adult." Kenny shook his head.

Vic nodded before saying to Ken, "Yeah, your lack of brainpower may have done the trick itself, Ken."

After she got to second platform, Carlota then managed to step back on the surfboard, only to trip right on her feet and land on her back. She attempted to get back up, only for the second pink dolphin to run over Carlota, therefore knocking her off the surfboard and into the fluid.

"Oh, and Carlota's down into the fluid!" Vic exclaimed, "Looks like this little tub of hot sauce here got turned to mild."

"You know how much I dig me some hot sauce, Vic." Ken smirked to Vic.

"We sure do, Ken." Vic nodded, "Anyway, here's another look."

Right as Carlota was busy wiping herself off from the fluid, a replay of her run was shown in its entirely.

"Oh, it's good because I totally need to show you something, Vic." Kenny said as he stopped the replay for a frame of Carlota's underwear.

"Kenny, don't you even think about taking a peek under Carlota's skirt!" Vic warned Kenny angrily, "You know we're trying to make this a family show!"

Before Vic could even try to hit Kenny for that rude gesture though, Ken managed to defend himself by drawing a circle around Carlota's boots, "What the heck are you talking about? I was trying to show you how nice Carlota's boots are! Who knew she had good taste in footwear?"

Vic suddenly blushed out of embarrassment, saying with a cleared throat, "Ah, right you are, Ken. And we give good thanks to our boys down at Payless for that."

The replay finally ended before the camera got a good look at the next contestant, which of course was wearing a light blue tanktop, khaki shorts, blue shoes and had long-medium blonde hair to boot. She wasn't alone though as the blonde contestant also had her phone as well, texting like crazy.

"Oh, not much, I'm just about to win some kind of event I entered. Oh yeah, you just watch me what I do, okay?" Lori replied, texting the message he just said on the phone.

"And next up for the Loud House, she's the text-obsessed, Bobby-loving member of the Loud Family, Lori Loud!" Vic exclaimed as he saw Lori step on the surfboard while she was still texting at the same time. Without paying no attention, Lori successfully managed to hop over the first pink dolphin, "Oh, and she manages to get over the first dolphin!"

"How can someone win this while they're texting at the same time?!" Ken said with a raised eyebrow, "That chick feels too unreal in my opinion!

"You're telling me, Ken." Vic shrugged to Ken all before looking back at Lori Loud who managed to step back on the surfboard. Still texting, Lori managed to hop over the next pink dolphin, "There it is, over the next pink dolphin!"

Without no warning at all coming from that brain of hers, Lori instantly managed to get to the last platform, securing another win for The Loud Family despite the fact that she was still texting on her phone and not paying attention at all!

"Dear god, I can't believe it!" Ken shrieked in surprise.

"Lori Loud's done it for her family, Ken!" Vic nodded, "Never thought she could text and do the run at the same time, but she did it!"

Lori then finally put her phone away, but not without giving a selfie to Bobby Santiago herself with a peace sign she made with her fingers.

"Lori Loud has now definitely lead her team to a 2-1 lead," Vic replied, "Can The Casagrandes get back into the middle of things?"

After Lori's run was over and done with, the camera shifted over to the next contestant from the Casagrandes, who was decked out in short black hair with glasses, yellow vest, brown pants and brown shoes.

"Science is fun!" Carlos shouted out all before adjusting his glasses.

"And coming up next for The Casagrandes, it's Carlos Casagrande, the professor of the entire Casagrande family combined." Vic replied before Carlos stepped on the surfboard.

But once he did however, Carlos struggled to get back his balance as threw himself off of the surfboard and dove right into the mystery fluid.

"Oh, and he's already down, Ken!" Vic yelped.

"I'm definitely giving him an S for that run." Ken replied.

"Ah, an S?" Vic said, raising his eyebrow to Kenny, "What for?"

"Because it stands for sucks, which he does now." Kenny smirked.

"Kenny!" Vic growled angrily before smacking his fan towards Kenny's head, "Let's go down to Guy!"

The scene switched right over to Guy LeDouche, who was now standing around the field to where Carlos Casagrande was now standing, trying so hard to get the fluid off his eyeglasses.

"Wow, that was quite a tumble you really took, huh?" Guy chuckled towards Carlos.

"No kidding, that fluid really knocked the atoms off of me." Carlos nodded to the field reporter, "Hey, do you have a towel somewhere where I can wipe this gunk off my glasses?"

Guy shook his head no all before handing him a small white handkerchief, "No, but I do have this small cloth you can wash your glasses with."

"Oh, thanks. Anything will do." Carlos nodded as he took Guy's cloth and wiped it through his glasses. However, in the process though, Carlos began to sniff out the handkerchief itself, which started to smell very oily in the process that it made Carlos uncomfortable, "Hey, wait a minute, am I wiping off my glasses with your dream-rag?"

Guy then nodded before saying, "Yes it is, now all of me is now all around you!"

"Ah, you shmuck!" Carlos replied, just before whacking Guy upside the head.

After the interview was over and done with, the camera shifted over to the next contestant entering through the paper-mache shark's mouth. She was a 16-year old teenage girl with blonde hair, a short teal dress, and sunglasses that she was wearing upside her head.

"Hey, are you the captain?" The contestant, who was basically Leni Loud from the Loud House, said to the captain.

"Yes, I am." Captain Tenneal nodded to Leni, "And I assume you must be Leni Loud."

"How did you know?" Leni gasped before saying, "Are you one of those psychic people on the TV."

Captain Tenneal then shook his head, "No, I'm a captain."

"Oh, like the ones on the cereal?" answered Leni.

"No, like a field marshal." Tenneal shook his head again.

Leni then asked confusingly, "Well, make up your mind! Are you a captain or not?"

"Well, I'm-"

Was all the Captain said right before he was cut off by the passing surfboard that Leni was supposed to get on.

He then looked back to Leni with a scowl formed in his face, "Well, I hope you're happy, because you just missed your run!"

"Wait a minute," Leni said before asking the Captain, "Are we running or surfing?"

"You know what, FORGET IT!" Captain shouted angrily, all before pushing Leni right off the platform and onto the water!

It was all thanks to Leni's stupidity that she was now eliminated from the competition early.

"Oh, and she's already down!" Vic exclaimed.

Leni soon popped out of the water all before sobbing her eyes and said, "But I didn't get a chance to suuuuuuuurf!"

Ken then lowly muttered to Leni, "All because you were born stupid."

"KENNY!" Vic growled angrily, hitting Kenny with his fan.

After Leni stepped right out of the course, the camera once again shifted over to another contestant from The Casagrandes. She had long hair, possessed a pear-shaped head, and was decked out in a short green-pink shirt dress.

"I love you, Kenny Blankenship! Although I'm married!" Frida shouted out all before she saw the rotating surfboard coming her way.

"And coming up next, it's Frida Puga Casagrande!" Vic exclaimed, "She's the wife of the other contestant we saw not too long from The Casagrandes, Carlos!"

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me she married that nerd?" Ken asked Vic.

"Kenny, he's not-" Vic growled to Kenny, but got cut off seeing Frida leap over the first pink dolphin, "Oh, there she is right over that first pink dolphin. You may not know this, but Frida is actually a big fan of you, Ken."

"Oh, really?" Kenny smirked with laughter, "Maybe I should invite her backstage and-"

"Forget it, Ken. She's married." Vic sternly warned him as Frida managed to get to the platform safely.

Once she saw the surfboard coming, Frida wasted no time getting back on all before leaping over the second pink dolphin.

"And there she goes over the second pink dolphin." Vic replied before seeing Frida make it to the final platform, giving the Casagrandes another score.

"Holy crud, she made it, Vic!" Ken shouted happily.

"She made it indeed, and that gives The Casagrandes another score, evening it up with the Loud House 2-2." Vic nodded.

Just to celebrate, Frida spent her celebration win by doing a very enticing salsa dance. Her dance however, made Kenny Blankenship melt with passion all over, forcing him to be mesmerized.

"My goodness, she is hot." Kenny said, acting like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You wanna get hit again, Ken?" Vic warned him one more time, clenching his fan.

Once Frida's winning run was over and done with, the camera wasted no time moving on to another contestant, who had medium blonde hair, had a curvaceous build, decked out in a pink shirt and purple pants, and was busy applying her lipstick.

"Go to bed, kids!" Rita randomly shouted out.

"And from Loud House, here's the mother of the Loud family herself, Rita Loud!" Vic said as Rita managed to get on the surfboard, "Rita of course, alongside her loving husband, Lynn Sr, has a total of 11 kids in her family."

Rita tried her best to get on the board, only to fall right on her back. She did manage to get right back up right at the nick of time all before she was being approached by the pink dolphin. She leaped over the Pink Dolphin, only to tumble all around the board and flip off of the board itself, forcing her backwards right into the drink!

"Well, someone oughta go tell her eleven kids to get her right out of that fluid she's in!" Ken chuckled a bit.

"I think you just may be right, Ken." Vic nodded, "And without a doubt, that's our MXC Impact Replay!"

Rita then popped out of the mystery fluid, spitting out some of the sock gunk that was left in her mouth. While that was going on, the MXC Impact Replay started to play showing her entire run.

""As you see right there, Rita tried her best to get her balance back after jumping over the pink dolphin, but only for this momma to end up in the drink." Vic replied, describing her entire run.

"I'm thinking her ass weight made her tumble over." Kenny smirked.

"Kenny, it's supposed to be butts, not the a-word." Vic said, reminding Kenny of the guidelines.

Kenny then shook his head before saying, "You mean we're not supposed to say "ass"?"

"The network told us not to." Vic replied. "Like I said, we're appealing to families now."

"Man, that sucks." Ken groaned all before the scene transitioned to the last competitor, "Anyway, who's next?"

The next competitor the narrator introduced had a thick build, a brown sweatshirt, a bald head with a white moustache, old black pants and looked quite old, truth be told.

"I'm doing this for a grandkid watching!" Hector shouted out randomly.

"And there he is for The Casagrandes, the old coot and Ronnie Anne's grandfather, Hector Casagrande!" Vic explained to everyone watching from home.

Hector attempted to get on the board, but once he did though, the back end of the surfboard snapped off due to his weight, sending half of the surfboard and Hector down towards the mystery fluid.

"Oh my goodness!" Vic gasped loudly.

"He just destroyed that surfboard in half, Vic!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Right you are, Ken." Vic said, nodding back to Kenny. "Anyway, let's take a look at it one more time on the replay."

While Hector was busy wiping the mystery fluid from his face, a replay of his run was busy being shown on the screen.

"As you see right there, Hector gets wiped out faster than Captain Tenneal at a Sunday night." Vic pointed out right away.

"No kidding, I bet he weighs more than Rita's massive butt." Kenny smirked.

"Kenny, her butt's not that big!" Vic snapped at him.

"You ever seen it, Vic?" Kenny said, referring to Rita's butt, "You can store change inside there somehow."

"Kenny!" Vic shouted one more time before the score popped up from the graphic, "Anyway, that'll do it for Rotating Surfboard of Death, thanks to both Lori Loud and Frida Casagrande, the teams are still tied up at both 2-2!"

Right after the score was shown, the scene switched to Guy LeDouche, who was still standing outside a grassy field like always.

"Hey everyone, Guy LeDouche here, who's still reeling from an epic clash between the Louds and Casagrandes." Guy replied to the camera, "I'll tell ya, I haven't seen action this intense since Guy stepped inside one of those big bath-houses downtown that night. Safe to say, I gotta visit bisexual night more often. Anyway-"

Guy couldn't finish that sentence though however as one of the interns came with a package in hand.

"Oh, what's this? A package for me?" Guy said as the intern dressed in a teal bodysuit nodded, "Oh, you shouldn't have! Here, let me take that off your hands!"

The foreign field reporter then managed to take the package out of the intern's hands before the intern himself took off. Guy looked closely at the tag to see if the package he received was indeed for him.

"Ah, what do you know, it is for me!" Guy exclaimed as he started to unwrap the package right away, "Oh, I bet this is one of these Sega Genesis Mini's that Guy's been craving!"

However, it turned out to be a surprise for Guy though as the present he wrapped was a bomb, which right now was lighting up in front of Guy's eyes.

"Oh no, it's a bomb!" Guy yelped before hesistating out of fear, "What do I do! Oh, sweet babbaganoosh, what do I do?!"

But then, all of a sudden...

_***BOOM!***_

The bomb instantly blew up, forcing Guy to be burnt and charred out of comedic effect. The explosion soon died out, forcing an already burnt Guy to cough up in the process.

"I, uh... I think this package must've been from Luan Loud herself..." Guy gulped heavily, "Well, this definitely blew up in my face, huh?"

Then, a rimshot sound was heard in the background, indicating a joke that Guy made all before ending this scene to a commercial.

_**Hey, don't you dare touch that clicker, because when MXC comes back, we take a little dash... to death! So wake up and smell the coffee, balls-for-brains!**_

* * *

**Well, so that's two events were done with and so far, it's still tied 2-2. What will happen when the two teams compete in Dash To Death? Will we expect a whole lot more craziness from both Kenny, Vic, Guy and especially Captain Tenneal himself? Who knows?**

**All you gotta do is leave a feedback if you want to see what happens! Until next chapter comes along, peace out gangstas!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dash To Death

**"MXC: The Loud House vs. The Casagrandes"**

**Rated T for Mild Language and References**

**Summary: Two cartoons. One is Nickelodeon's biggest hit series and one is a spinoff. But what happens when these two franchise compete in the world's most toughest competition in town?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with The Loud House or any of its characters. They are owned by Nickelodeon and the creator of the show, Chris Savino. I also do not own anything associated with the show, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, or MXC for short since it is owned by Tokyo Broadcasting Company, which is called Takeshi's Castle over in Japan. Oh, I forgot to tell everyone that The Amazing Ghost Musician will be co-writing this with me, so all of the credit goes to him as well. Anyway, on with the crossover!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dash To Death**

* * *

_**MXC once again returns for the classic battle between family and familia. Oh yeah, that totally makes sense.**_

After the graphic was shown from the last event once more, the scene switched back to Kenny and Vic, who still remained in their seats like always.

"Welcome back!" Vic exclaimed, "What an exciting second round we're seeing, huh?"

"Why on earth would I even care?" Ken shrugged, "It sucks that I can't even make one dirty joke now that we have to be considered a family show."

Vic then sighed as he patted Kenny's shoulder, "Yeah, I know Ken, but hey, you'll probably get used to it after a couple of episodes. After all, we're gonna be mostly appealed to everyone watching."

"Yeah, right!" Kenny rolled his eyes, "You give me one good reason I should want to stay for-"

Then, all of a sudden, an intern approached Kenny with a plate full of delicious Thanksgiving turkey that he handed to him on a dish.

"Here you go, compliments from the network itself." The intern dressed in a teal bodysuit replied to Kenny before taking off.

"Is this a turkey?" Kenny replied.

"Well, I believe it is, Ken." Vic nodded to Ken's question, "You know, this turkey definitely reminds us of that one Loud House episode called "The Loudest Thanksgiving" in which both The Loud Family and The Casagrandes got together for the first time in the entire TV series to celebrate Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, expect that Thanksgiving didn't turn out so good." Kenny mentioned. "We saw from that special episode that except for Lori & Bobby and Lincoln & Ronnie Anne, both families couldn't get along with one another, and the conflicts throughout the episode turned their Thanksgiving into a warzone. In other words, the Loudest Thanksgiving was also another terrible episode."

"Well I wouldn't go that far, Ken." Vic replied. "The episode did end with a good note of both families finally getting along at Flip's gas n gulp for Thanksgiving with both Hector and Luna making a good duet, plus we've got to see that adorable scene where Lily Loud is wearing a Turkey costume."

"Yeah that's true, Vic!" Kenny smirked. "It's always cute to see Lily Loud dressed up in just about any animal costume, and she's got that cute little baby smile with those adorable baby eyes."

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded in agreement.

Before Vic could say something else though, he was cut off by the same intern in teal, who came onto the set giving out Ken a dish full of sweet potatoes.

"Here you go, compliments from Lynn Sr. himself." The intern said once more before taking off.

"Oh, now I get sweet potatoes all to myself?" Ken said, staring into the sweet potatoes himself, "Well, I gotta say, I'm kinda glad we're moving into a family show right now."

However, Ken started to see his dish full of sweet potatoes bubbling for some reason, forcing him to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, Vic?" Kenny replied.

"Yes, Ken?" asked Vic Romano.

Kenny then raised his eyebrow again, "Why are my sweet potatoes bubbling like that-"

But then all of a sudden…

_***BOOM!***_

The plate of sweet potatoes exploded into a huge flash, leaving Kenny to be charred and smoked out of comedic effect. Thankfully, the entire turkey was left intact from the explosion itself, therefore leaving Vic to scowl at Kenny with such a stern look.

"I bet those were made by Luan, huh?" Vic replied to Ken, referring to another one of Luan Loud's pranks.

"Maybe Lynn Sr. allowed his prankster daughter to add something special to this dish." Kenny coughed.

"I think you might be right!" Vic nodded. "Anyway, let's head on down to our next challenge, Dash to Death!"

Once his statement was finished right away, the graphic to the next event, Dash To Death, was shown in its entirely leaving Vic to explain the rules to the event.

"This is where our contestants must dash through a series of dangerous obstacles or else they'll be dashed to death! Captain, will you do the honors?"

As Captain Tenneal nodded, he then blew out his whistle and shouted out his signature catchphrase.

"GET IT ON!" he yelled.

Captain Tenneal was then approached by the first contestant, who was decked out in a blue-green sweatshirt, light brown slacks and brown shoes, and had brown hair that was almost close to balding on him.

"Bon appetit!" Lynn Sr. shouted out randomly.

"And first up for the Loud House team, it's the father of the Loud family, Lynn Loud Sr." Vic replied as he saw Lynn Sr. run past the three Zygote triplets easily. "Here we go, passing through the zygotes."

Once he got right on the treadmill though, the boulder aka the brain-scrambler right upside him came down and cracked him right on top of his own shoulders (and on the back of his neck) forcing Lynn to come down hard between his legs.

"OH MY LORD!" Vic shrieked.

"AH GEEZ!" Kenny shouted. "Got him right in the kiwi-fruits!"

The hard impact that Lynn Sr. took caused him to fall right into the fluid right away.

"And he sinks right into the mystery fluid!" Vic exclaimed, "What is our fluid this time, Ken?"

"Honestly, I really don't know Vic." Kenny replied. "I'm too busy wiping myself down after those exploding sweet potatoes."

"I honestly can't blame you Ken, and that's why it's gonna be our MXC Impact Replay!" Vic exclaimed as he saw Lynn Sr. wince away like the little wimpy girl that he was.

And then, the MXC Impact Replay was shown, pretty much showing Lynn Sr.'s entire run all the way to the part where the boulder came down on him.

"As you see right here, he comes in with guns ablazing, only for the brain-scrambler to shoot him right down where he stood." Vic pointed out.

"Yeah, although his little Lynn-Sack ain't gonna be standing around for much longer." Ken smirked, referring to the thing right between Lynn Sr.'s pant-covered legs.

"If you can call it that, but Lynn Sr. might need an ice pack after this." Vic replied. "But let's head down to Guy, and see how Lynn Sr. is feeling right now."

Once the replay was over, the show's field reporter Guy LeDouche was being approached by Lynn Sr., who was having a tough time walking due to the damage he took.

"Oh my, you definitely took one hell of a pounding." Guy replied, feeling concerned for him.

"You kidding?" Lynn Sr. said to Guy, "You should've seen what my family goes through when THEY fight!"

"I sure do hate to imagine that!" Guy replied while thinking about what Lynn Sr. said. "Can I get you an ice pack or something?"

Lynn Sr attempted to stand right straight before saying, "I think I can try to handle on my-"

But all of a sudden, his shoulders gave out in pure physical pain, forcing him to yelp once more.

"Okay, I changed my mind, no I can't!" Lynn Sr. shook his head.

"He's sure going to feel that in the morning, am I right, Kenny and Vic?" Guy said to the camera.

"I bet you… I bet you say that when you wake up in the morning next to your dates." Lynn Sr. painfully said to him.

"Geez, what's with this guy Vic?" Kenny asked. "I know getting hit in this peaches can be painful, but does he really have to act like whiny girl?"

"You can't blame the guy for being in pain, Kenny." Vic responded. "Imagine if you'd got hit where your… peaches are!"

"Yeah, except I don't whine about it like a woman." Kenny said. "And if you've seen the show, Lynn Sr. acts more like a woman then he does a man. I'm surprised he wasn't born a woman!"

"Kenny!" Vic scowled at his broadcast partner as he smacked him with his folding fan.

As Lynn Sr. walked away painfully from that interview, the camera switched over to another contestant, who was dressed in a full white nurse's outfit, had black hair wrapped around in a bun and black high heels.

"TLC!" Maria shouted out.

"And up first for The Casagrandes, the mother to both Bobby and Ronnie Anne herself, Maria Santiago!" Vic exclaimed before seeing Maria get past the zygote triplets, even going so far to throw the third zygote in the water. "Oh, take a look at that, Ken!"

"WOW!" Kenny replied in amazement. "Maria just knocked Zygote #3 into the fluid, that's gotta hurt for the Zygote."

"Indeed!" Vic replied as he saw Maria run fast enough to avoid the brain-scrambler just in the nick of time, "There we go, getting past the brain-scrambler and the grinder at the same time!"

"Man, look at her go Vic." Kenny replied, impressed by Maria's performance so far.

Her momentum continued as she jumped onto the trampoline and into the tube of sponges. She then crawled through the tube of sponges before Maria was able to run past and avoiding the angry dragon.

"There she goes, right past the angry dragon." Vic replied. "Maria of course, a mother of two, and Kenny, don't you even think about asking her out. She is happily married. Or at least she used to be!"

"I wasn't gonna think about that, Vic! GEEZ!" Kenny rolled his eyes out. "I was only going to ask how Maria Santiago is able to perform such athletic skills in this challenge."

After getting past another tube of sponges, Maria was able to cross through the spinner easily all before getting through the third tube of sponges. Then she ran really fast going past the nards of doom, avoiding them without falling down.

"Maria's already tearing this course to pieces, Ken!" Vic pointed out. "She just avoided the Nards of Doom without a scratch."

"I'm impressed by her, Vic." Ken nodded, "She's showing how athletic, skilled and talented she is on this course, while being a great doctor & nurse and being a really cool & responsible mother to both her kids."

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic replied in agreement. As Maria was able to get to the rope and make a perfect swing across without having her feet touch the fluid, she landed safely on the platform before climbing up towards the final platform to win a point for her team, "And right there, she does it for The Casagrandes, Ken!

"Man, I haven't seen such an impressive run on Dash to Death in like… ever!" Kenny nodded.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded as well, "And that advances the score to 3-2 for the Casagrandes!"

"Nice bun she's got though." Kenny said, looking up at the bun in the back of her hair.

"Kenny, don't go there!" Vic said, threatening to smack him with his fan again.

"What?!" Kenny shrugged in defense, "I was talking about the bun in her hair, not her butt!"

Vic somehow blushed in embarrassment, somehow clearing his throat, "Oh, sorry about that, Ken."

As Maria was celebrating her victory, the camera turned it back over to Captain Tenneal, who was being introduced by the next contestant, who was dressed in a black dress with striped black sleeves, black shoes and had black hair with bangs covering her eyes.

"This one's for Edwin." Lucy shouted out in emotionless fashion before taking off.

"Next up for the Loud House, Lucy Loud." Vic replied before seeing Lucy Loud instantly get past the three zygote triples and then instantly get past the boulder crashing past her, "Oh my goodness, look at Lucy go right off the bat!"

"She's quite something else!" Kenny nodded.

"Indeed," Vic nodded as well before seeing Lucy get past the grinder and then leaping onto the tube of sponges, "Lucy of course, is considered to be the goth of the family. She also also a statue Dracula head he keeps called Edwin as well."

Lucy attempted to get past the angry dragon, but her leg ended up getting caught in one of the sponges, forcing the angry dragon to strike Lucy right on top of the head and send her off the platform, right into the drink!

"Oh, and she's down!" Vic exclaimed.

"I wonder if Edwin's gonna fly like a bat and get her out of that fluid?" Kenny asked Vic.

"I wouldn't know, Ken. He's a statue." Vic shrugged before Lucy popped herself back up from the fluid.

"Sigh, I failed you Edwin." Lucy sighed depressingly to herself.

"What a shame for Lucy," Shook Vic's head, "Let's go right to the replay."

After Lucy was slowly getting out of the fluid, the replay was shown displaying her entire run of the course, which would soon be stopped at the part where she got hit by the angry dragon.

"As you see right there, her foot gets caught in the sponges forcing the angry dragon to swing right in and sent her fading to black." Vic replied.

"Yeah, he definitely put the nail in her coffin, Vic." Kenny nodded before the camera switched back to another contest.

This contestant of course came through the paper-mache shark mouth carrying a dish full of mexican chicken enchiladas. She also had black hair with a bun at the top, decked out in a blue dress-shirt with a light blue apron wrapped around it and had dotted black eyes.

"I made enough for everybody!" Rosa said, holding the enchiladas for everyone to see.

"Oh, nice!" Captain Tenneal squealed happily to Rosa, "May I have some?"

"Help yourself, Captain!" Rosa nodded to the Captain, handing him the tray of enchiladas all before taking off.

"And up next, the Matriarch of the Casagrandes, Rosa Casagrande!" Vic exclaimed.

Ken smirked to himself before saying, "Not lying, those enchiladas smell delicious."

"Right you are, Ken." Vic nodded.

Rosa took no time taking care of the three zygote triplets all before heading towards the treadmill, only the boulder to crash down on her back, which forced Rosa to fly off the platform and bellyflop onto the mystery fluid.

"Oh, and she's already into our mystery fluid!" Vic groaned a little.

"Which by the way is month-old chicken broth which comes to us from a broken down soup kitchen." Kenny replied.

It didn't take too long for Rosa to emerge from the fluid though as she spent her time cleaning herself up in the process.

"Oh, I lost." Rosa groaned to herself before shouting, "Oh well, enchiladas for everyone!"

The camera then shifted over to both Vic and Kenny, who were still sitting on their seats yet again without even getting up.

"Well, it looks like she didn't have to feel bad about losing," Vic replied, "Sounds like she's being a good sport about it."

Kenny, on the other hand, was shown on camera eating the mexican chicken enchiladas that Rosa had made.

"I don't know about you, but these enchiladas kick butt," Kenny smirked with his mouth full.

"Right you are, Ken." Vic nodded.

The scene then switched back to the Dash To Death course where another contestant approached the Captain. She had short brown hair, decked out in a purple tanktop with a skull on it, purple plaid skirt and long purple boots.

"Let's rock and roll all night and party every day!" Luna shouted out while performing a little bit of air guitar in return.

"Next up, we got Luna Loud from the Loud family!" Vic exclaimed.

After she was done with the air guitar and all, Luna took off running fast as ever, even managing to get past the three zygote triplets and the boulder combined.

"Wow, what great speed coming from Luna!" Kenny pointed out.

"Luna of course, is considered to be the rocker of the entire family." Vic reminded Ken.

"And she's also considered to be the Loudest of the family too!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded all before seeing Luna leap on the trampoline and onto the tube full of sponges, "Oh, what a great leap by Luna there!"

It didn't take too long for Luna to be approached by the angry dragon, which she instantly swatted away with no trouble at all.

"And she instantly takes care of the angry dragon!" Vic shouted out, "She is instantly killing this course!"

"She's almost doing as good as Maria Santiago did moments ago." Kenny mentioned.

"Indeed!" Vic replied before seeing Luna get past the spinner, "There she goes, instantly getting past the second tube of sponges and onto the spinner."

After going through another set of sponges, Luna wasted no time getting through all three nards of doom in record time.

"Getting past the nards of doom just like that." Vic replied.

"Now all Luna needs to do is make a perfect swing across the mystery fluid, land on the platform safely and score for her team." Kenny replied as well.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic said.

Kenny, of course, couldn't be more right on the nose.

Luna instantly swung on the rope and landed perfectly on the padding before climbing up the platform and scoring another win for her team!

"Hey, I was right!" Kenny exclaimed in glee, "Who knew I was psychic?"

"I don't think that's possible, Ken." Vic shook his head. "But none-to-less, Luna scores big for The Loud House and they tie it up 3-3."

Just to celebrate her victory, Luna decided to do the same thing she did when she entered the course: By doing a little bit of air guitar alongside doing picture-perfect splits in the process.

"There goes a girl who knows how to have fun." Vic nodded.

"You know it," Kenny nodded, "I'd rock and roll with her too!"

"You sure can, Ken!" Vic nodded as well, agreeing with Ken.

After her celebration was over and done with, the camera then shifted over to another contestant who was wearing a light-greenish white t-shirt, rolled-up blue jeans, white socks with red sneakers, had black hair and completed his look with an awesome beard.

"This one is for my kids Bobby and Ronnie Anne!" Arturo shouted out proudly before taking off on foot.

"Up next for The Casagrandes, the father to both Bobby and Ronnie Anne, Arturo Santiago!" Vic exclaimed before seeing Arturo get past the zygote triplets real easily, "There we go, getting past the zygotes."

"Didn't you told me he's married to Maria?" Kenny asked Vic.

"Yes Kenny, why do you ask?" Vic replied.

"Well he happens to work on another side of the planet," Kenny brought up. "Which means it's hard for him to be with his wife and kids."

"Of course that's what it means, Ken." Vic said before he saw Arturo get past the boulder and grinder. "There he goes, Arturo getting past the- wait a minute, Ken. Are you asking me that just so you want to get a date with Maria?!"

"What? No!" Kenny snapped. "I was only asking because I check about the show on my smartphone, and it says that they either got divorced or separated because Arturo's job transferred to another part of the country or maybe another part of the planet. In case you don't know Vic, but I don't watch cartoons that much."

"Huh, I see." Vic nodded as he saw Arturo stumble all around in the spinner, forcing Ronnie Anne's father to fall face-first into the padding, knocking him right to the fluid. "Well, I hope you're happy, Ken. We just missed his entire run!"

"Hey it's not my fault you've decided to get distracted from what I was doing." Kenny glared. "Maybe next you should focus more on the challenge, and not on what I do on my smartphone."

"Kenny, you better not take that tone with me." Vic said, hitting Kenny with his fan with only just a tip. "This has been a really long day!"

As Arturo was busy wiping the fluid off of his eyes, the camera once again turned to another contestant who entered the Dash To Death course. She was quite short, had brown hair, big round glasses, green sweatshirt, red pants and brown shoes.

"Science is everything!" Lisa shouted out.

"And coming up next for The Loud House, it's Lisa Loud!" Vic said all before Lisa managed to get past the three zygotes instantly, "Lisa is considered to be the 4-year old brainiac of the group."

"Really?" Kenny raised his eyebrow, "I thought Velma and Shaggy had a kid."

"Kenny!" Vic growled angrily, all before smacking Kenny in the head with his folding fan.

"What?!" Kenny shrugged to Vic in defense, "That's what Lisa Loud kinda looks like."

"Oh, geez!" Vic groaned. "Anyway, just avoided the brain-scrambler…. Can she get pass the grinder?"

While that was going on, Lisa managed to get past the brain-scrambler before trying to jump over the skewers spinning through the grinder. She managed to jump as high as she could, only for her body to land on the floor, which made her tumble and land right through the mystery fluid.

"Oh, and Lisa's down!" Vic exclaimed.

"Good thing those brain cells of her went intact." Kenny nodded.

Vic nodded as well before replying, "That's probably wise thinking on her-"

He couldn't get the chance to finish that sentence though as Lisa popped up out of the water, only for the brainiac's entire hair to fall out on her, shocking both Kenny and Vic to a little shriek.

"WHOA!" Kenny shrieked in shock. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ken! Her hair must've fallen off her head!" Vic shrieked as well, not even knowing what to make of this shocking situation.

"Is that like a wig or something,Vic?" Kenny asked in concern.

"I have no idea, Ken!" Vic replied, "But apparently, that is our MXC Impact Replay!"

As Lisa did her best to cover her entire balding head from the camera, the entire MXC Impact Replay was shown in its entirely, first showing Lisa Loud's fall to the fluid.

"There we go, Lisa falls face-first thanks to that unforgiving skewer," Vic replied before the clip got to the part where Lisa's entire hair fell out in the process, "But it wasn't until we saw what would happen to her next."

"Yeah, her entire head is now bald like the entire moon itself." Kenny nodded.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic agreed. "Let's head down to Guy and see if we can hear what Lisa has to say."

As the replay was over, Guy LeDouche headed over to Lisa Loud, who just got out of the fluid with her wig in her hands.

"Oh my goodness, what on earth happened to you?" Guy said to Lisa, "The first thing that happens, you got hair, and then the next thing after that, you don't."

"Well, truth be told, Mr. LeDouche, this was just a nuclear experiment gone wrong you see." Lisa replied, explaining the whole thing to Guy, "In result it cost me my hair, which will unfortunately take a very long time for it to grow back."

"Oh my!" Guy replied. "That is horrible, especially for a young little genius like yourself."

"Well I wouldn't say it was all bad." Lisa replied. "It's how I'd got my sixth toe right here on both my feet."

"You're kidding!" Guy said in an unbelievable fashion.

"Oh, I don't kid." Lisa shook her head, all before removing one of her shoes to show Guy one of her feet, which managed to display all six toes with the field reporter to see.

The camera managed to get a mighty close-up on the foot itself, which shocked and frightened both Kenny and Vic out of their seats.

"OH GOD!" Kenny yelped.

"Agh, put it away already, we don't want to see that!" Vic said, shielding his eyes from that shocking sight caused by Lisa Loud herself.

Luckily for the two commentators, the scene was already over as the camera then moved right on to the final contestant for The Casagrandes. She had a short black ponytail, decked out in a dark purple hoodie, dark blue jean shorts, long purple socks and dark purple shoes.

"No Kenny, you can't date my mom!" Ronnie Anne shouted out.

"Wait a minute, how in the heck did she know that, Vic?" Kenny said to Vic.

"Definitely not gonna be explaining to you again, Ken." Vic shook his head before replying, "But anyway, taking off last for the Casagrandes is Ronnie Anne Santiago!"

Ronnie Anne instantly went to work right away by avoiding the three zygote triplets and then instantly getting past the brain-scrambler with the boulder coming this close to hitting her right on top of his head.

"Oh, that was quite a close call right there!" Vic exclaimed, "Ronnie Anne, of course, was originally a character from The Loud House until the character proved so popular with the fans, she got her own spinoff."

Ronnie Anne still continued to clean house though as she instantly got past the grinder, all before leaping up on the small trampoline, front flipping onto the tube of sponges.

"Whoa, what a nice flip by Ronnie Anne right there!" Vic pointed out, all before Ronnie Anne instantly got past the angry dragon right by a hair. "There we go, right past the angry dragon!"

"Nice performance she's putting up here, Vic." Kenny stated. "She sure did learn those athletic skills from her mom. In other words: Like Mother Like Daughter!"

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded before seeing Ronnie Anne get past the spinner real easily. "Ronnie Anne instantly getting right past the spinner!"

After going through another tube full of sponges, Ronnie Anne went full speed as she instantly got through the three nards of doom, with just the third nard scraping her hips a little bit.

"Oh, a little scratch right there from the third nard of doom!" Vic pointed out quickly.

"Definitely ain't enough to stop Ronnie Anne of course." Kenny shook his head.

"Not at all!" Vic agreed.

Then with a big swing, Ronnie Anne managed to fly towards the small padding, where she managed to touch with her own two feet instantly before climbing up the platform and scoring another win for her Casagrande team!

"And take a look at that right there, what a big victory right there for the Casagrande team all thanks to Ronnie Anne Santiago!" Vic shouted happily. "And thanks to her, The Casagrandes take the lead over The Loud House 4-3."

"And for those of you Spanish people watching at home, it's also quattro to tres." Kenny reminded everyone watching at home.

"Indeed!" Vic replied before the scene switched to Ken and Vic down at the broadcasting booth. "I'm surprised you can understand that language, Ken."

"I learned that from reading the Taco Bell menu." Kenny smirked.

"Kenny, I don't think Taco Bell has a-!" Vic groaned. "Ohhhhh, Nevermind!"

As soon as Vic hit Kenny right in the head with the fan again, another intern dressed in a teal bodysuit entered on-camera and approached Ken with another package.

"Here you go, Mr. Blankenship." The intern said, all before leaving.

Vic somehow looked into the package with such concern inside him, saying to Ken, "Kenny, you better not even think about opening that package."

"What are you talking about, Vic?" Ken shrugged to Vic, "It's just another cream pie from Luan Loud."

"Oh, sure... you say that when you realize you're gonna get pranked again!" Vic replied.

Kenny then cleared his throat before saying, "Relax, Vic. Nothing bad's gonna happen this time. It's not like the pie's gonna spring out and hit me in the face again. I mean, that's just silly."

It didn't take too long for Kenny to open up the package again, revealing it to be a flinging coconut cream-pie!

But instead of the pie flinging toward's Kenny's face...

_***SPLAT!***_

It flinged toward Vic's face, pieing him with nothing more than 100% whipped cream and coconut!

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kenny whined to Vic, "How come you got the good stuff?!"

"That's it, we're banning Luan Loud from pranking us ever again!" Vic exclaimed before wiping off the cream with his lips, "Although, I do love the taste of coconut."

_**Hey you freeloaders, make sure you sit tight, because when MXC comes back, we get a severe case of the Log Drop! So don't change that clicker, idiot-box!**_

* * *

**Oh, it looks like The Casagrandes are leading this one 4-3. Can the Loud House try to stage a comeback in the next event? Or will the Louds run out of noise? We'll have more MXC goodness come next chapter, so until the next event occurs, feel free to read, review and leave some feedback if you wish! Peace out for now, gangstas!**


	4. Chapter 4: Log Drop

**"MXC: The Loud House vs. The Casagrandes"**

**Rated T for Mild Language and References**

**Summary: Two cartoons. One is Nickelodeon's biggest hit series and one is a spinoff. But what happens when these two franchise compete in the world's most toughest competition in town?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with The Loud House or any of its characters. They are owned by Nickelodeon and the creator of the show, Chris Savino. I also do not own anything associated with the show, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, or MXC for short since it is owned by Tokyo Broadcasting Company, which is called Takeshi's Castle over in Japan. Oh, I forgot to tell everyone that The Amazing Ghost Musician will be co-writing this with me, so all of the credit goes to him as well. Anyway, on with the crossover!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Log Drop**

* * *

_**MXC is back yet again for the battle between the Louds and Casagrandes. Talk about a real family feud, huh?**_

Once the graphic was displayed yet again, the scene transitioned over to Kenny and Vic, who were standing out of their seats and were standing next to a big hefty fellow dressed in a white tanktop with a leather vest, purple derby hat, blue jeans, black boots and had a nose-ring around his nose like a bull.

"Welcome back to MXC!" Vic exclaimed before turning to Kenny, "I'll tell ya, Ken, this matchup between the Louds and Casagrandes have been getting tense so far"

"They sure are, Vic." Ken nodded, "Especially that Luna Loud chick. I'd so wanna rock like her."

Vic managed to smirk at Kenny all before turning to the guy standing to Vic on the right, "Well, that's the reason why this man is here right now. Since you wanna know how to rock, Ken, let me introduce you to the guy that can show you a few ropes. Kenny, I'd like to introduce you to Luna Loud's personal roadie and friend, Chunk!"

"Hey, nice to meet ya!" Kenny said as he gave his hand for Chunk to shake.

"It's bloody good to be here!" Chunk nodded before shaking Kenny's hand, "So a little birdie told me you wanna rock just like my main girl Luna, huh?"

"Yep!" Kenny nodded.

"Well, it's as simple as 123's, my friend." Chunk nodded once more. He then pulled out a Les Paul-branded guitar for Kenny to take with his hand, "But in order to rock like Luna, only one simple thing is needed in order to rock with the big boys: And that's a bloody guitar."

"Yeah, I'm totally gonna be the next Elvis." Kenny chuckled before slinging the guitar strap right around his shoulder.

"We'll definitely see about that, concerning that was lesson #1." Chunk replied before walking right up to the amps where the guitar was plugged in at wirelessly, "Lesson #2, in order to rock like Luna, you gotta crank up to mother-lovin' 11. I mean, how can you rock if you don't know how to crank things up a notch?"

"Oh, like that guy from Spinal Tap?" Kenny said to Chunk.

"Something like that." Chunk said as he increased the amp volume to 11. "Okay, it's up to 11, my friend. Play a chord for me, see what it feels like.

"Gladly!" Kenny nodded as he played a note.

But as soon as he did though, the loud noise of that one big guitar chord was so big that it literally made Kenny fly backwards into a wall, creating a big hole in the process just by crashing into it!

"Oh man," Kenny groaned in pain before smiling weakly, "Hehe, rock and roll rules."

"You got that right, Ken!" Vic exclaimed, "Speaking of rock and roll though, it's time for Log Drop!"

Once the scene was finished and done with, the scene then transitioned to an animated graphic promoting the next event, Log Drop!

"The rules are simple: The player must skip past the remaining logs or else they get dunked into our mystery fluid!" Vic exclaimed.

"Stay dry good, get wet bad!" Ken nodded a little.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded to Ken, "Captain, if you will?"

After the graphic was shown, the scene transitioned over to Captain Tenneal, who was standing on the starting platform blowing his whistle.

"GET IT ON!" The captain shouted as the first Loud House contestant of the game approached him.

The first contestant of Log Drop was an 11-year old kid with white hair, orange polo shirt, blue pants and white shoes.

"I love Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln shouted.

"And up first for The Loud House, it's the lone male child of the Loud, Lincoln Loud!" Vic exclaimed as he saw Lincoln take off right away, "Out of the kids we've seen, Lincoln, of course, is the sixth youngest of the family."

So far, Lincoln was right on a roll, instantly getting past the first four logs before stumbling accidentally on the fifth log, forcing Lincoln to hang onto the sixth log tightly with his hands.

"Whoa, took a little stumble there." Vic replied.

"I think Lincoln could soon be hanging on by a thread." Kenny stated.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded.

After getting his balance right, Lincoln got right back on the fifth log before skipping around on the sixth and seventh log, getting on the final platform to score for the Loud Family.

"And look at nice, nice recovery from Lincoln Loud on the way to victory!" Vic exclaimed, "He brings the Loud House back into a tie, 4-4."

"Nice hair on this kid, though." Kenny said, pointing out to Lincoln's entire haircut.

After Lincoln was done celebrating his win, the camera shifted right over to another contestant from the Casagrandes. The contestant was 17 years old, had black hair, a white shirt that was covered by a green plaid jacket, denim jeans and brown shoes.

"This is for you, babe!" Bobby shouted out to his girlfriend Lori, all before taking off on the course.

"And up first for the Casagrandes, it's Ronnie Anne's older brother, Bobby Santiago!" Vic exclaimed, "Bobby of course is also the boyfriend to Lori Loud of the Loud family!"

Bobby managed to get right past three logs all before coming to a stop to the fourth log, in which he started to run uncontrollably around the log itself.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good!" Kenny gulped in concern.

"It sure doesn't, Ken!" Vic replied. "Bobby could be going down."

And Vic was right. Bobby attempted to get to the fifth log, but slipped backwards and forced his back to land log-first painfully, sending him into the drink.

"Ha, you're right, Vic!" Kenny smirked, "I guess you must be psychic!"

"Kenny, I'm not psychic!" Vic said, tapping Kenny right on the head with his hand. "You know what, forget it, let's just go to the replay."

Once Bobby emerged from the fluid trying to spit out the mess he consumed, the replay of his run was shown, mostly seeing the part where his back crash-landed on the log.

"By the way, what exactly is our mystery fluid today, Ken?" Vic said to Kenny.

"I think it might be some of the juice from Lynn Loud Sr.'s day old frank'n beans mixed with melted slushies from Flip's gas n' gulp." Kenny explained.

"Dear God, I can only imagine how awful that must be for Bobby." Vic replied.

"Oh come on, Vic!" Kenny rolled his eyes. "These people knew what they were getting into when they signed up to compete on our show."

"That's true, Ken!" Vic nodded. "But anyway, let's go down to Guy and check on Bobby."

After the replay was shown, Guy LeDoucne managed to approach Bobby, who was still spitting out the rest of the fluid around his lips.

"Well, that definitely took a turn for the worst, huh?" Guy replied to the teenager.

"You kidding me? This feels way worse when me and Lori broke up for a short time!" Bobby said to Guy, "Yikes, how can anyone drink this crap?!"

"I can see that fluid's having a bad taste in your mouth," Guy nodded in concern, "Would you like to use my handkerchief?"

"Oh, sure." Bobby nodded as Guy handed him his handkerchief.

But before he could take it out of Guy's hands, he realized the interview he saw involving Guy and Carlos replay in his mind, forcing him to change his mind right away.

"Hey hey hey, wait a minute, isn't this the same kind of handkerchief my uncle used?" Bobby cringed a little before smacking Guy's 'dreamrag' off his hands, "Get that away from me, who knows where it's been?!"

"Man Vic, we've just got back on the air, and Guy's already creeping out the contestants." Kenny mentioned.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic replied in agreement.

"He better hopes that this doesn't get him fired, knowing the producers of Disney-FOX Entertainment. They will not like this one bit!" Kenny continued.

"Indeed!" Vic nodded.

The cameras then got a glimpse of the next contestant who entered the course.

She was a 15-year old girl with blonde hair (that had a blue streak around the bangs), wore a red-blue bullseye shirt that was covered by a blue jacket, purple pants and dark purple boots. This contestant was also excited to be here as well.

"I love girls!" Sam shouted out before she took off.

"And up next for the Loud House, it's Sam Sharp!" Vic exclaimed. "She of course is Luna Loud's best friend and her bi-sexual crush."

Ken then gasped for a little bit before saying, "Wait a minute, did she-"

"Yes, Ken, she's bi." Vic sternly reminded Ken, "And don't even think about it, Ken! She's 15!"

"I wasn't, Vic!" Kenny replied as he rolled his eyes. "Geez, why in the heck does everyone assume I'm gonna hit on her?!"

"Well, some people feel like you haven't changed since the last time we hosted the show back in 2007." Vic said, reminding Ken first-hand.

"Would you just focus on the competition, Vic?" Kenny groaned. "Otherwise, you'll miss out like you did with Arturo's challenge in Dash to Death."

So far, Sam managed to skip past five logs before she suddenly came to a stop on the sixth log, running controllably before crash-landing her ribs on the log and sending her down to the drink.

"And she's down into the frank'n bean fluid!" Vic replied.

"Sam came so close to scoring, Vic!" Kenny stated. "Now she's going to be feeling her own ribs in the morning."

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded, "Tender like some delicious Kansas City barbecued ribs."

"Damn, now I'm feeling hungry." Kenny said, feeling his ribs tremble in hunger.

As Sam emerged from the fluid looking very horrified, the camera wasted no time moving to another contestant. She had medium-long blonde hair, green t-shirt, denim pants and white shoes. Not to mention she almost had curves very similar to Rita Loud as well.

"I live the zoo life!" Becca shouted out.

"Up next, Becca Chang from The Casagrandes!" Vic exclaimed, "She's Sid's mom and the one you were complimenting about earlier in the show, Ken."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna make any puns about her or towards her." Ken replied before shooting a death glare at the network executives. "Especially, since the guys at Disney-FOX Entertainment won't allow me to."

"Well you better stay true to your word, Ken." Vic said.

"I will, Vic. I already got it!" Kenny groaned, rolling his eyes in a tiring way.

In the middle of their conversation though, Becca was instantly tearing up the course right away, getting past log after log.

"Look at this, Ken!" Vic pointed out, "She is tearing it up!"

"Man I haven't seen anybody do such a good run on Log Drop, since Tony Hawk was on the show." Kenny brought up.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic replied. As Becca was able to run past the fourth and fifth log, she accidentally found herself split around the sixth log, forcing her to hang onto the seventh log with just her hands.

"Whoa!" Kenny gasped. "Becca almost went face-first onto the sixth log."

"Hanging onto that log as tight as she could, Ken!" Vic replied once more.

"Will she be able to hang, though?" Kenny gulped.

Becca then took a deep breath before she managed to get her feet right back on the sixth log. With yet another deep breath, she got back up and crossed both the sixth and seventh log all before crossing the platform nicely, scoring another one for her team right away!

"Oh, and it looks like she made it, Ken!" Vic pointed out again.

"Who knew Sid's mother was quite athletic?" asked Kenny, who was quite impressed. "She almost as athletic as Bobby and Ronnie Anne's mother is!"

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded. "And that leads the Casagrandes, 5-4!"

As Becca was celebrating her victory, the camera turned back over to the next competitor who was making their way toward the course.

It turned out to be an 11-year old girl that was the same age as Lincoln, but she had a braided brown ponytail with a blue bow attached to the side of her head, yellow shirt, blue skirt, white socks and brown shoes.

"Aint no party like a Girl Jordan party because the Girl Jordan party don't stop!" Girl Jordan shouted out randomly before taking off.

"And up next for Loud House, Girl Jordan!" Vic exclaimed, "Girl Jordan of course is one of Lincoln's classmates, and considered to be quite a party girl."

During the introduction though, Girl Jordan managed to pass through three logs before slipping herself on the fourth log and crashing down on her ribs, therefore flipping down towards the fluid.

"Oh, and her party's over, Ken!" Vic pointed out.

"Looks like her broken ribs are gonna RSVP at the hospital." Ken replied.

"Indeed," Vic nodded, "Let's take a look at the replay."

As soon after Girl Jordan immediately spit out some of the fluid she was swallowing, her replay was shown in its entirely, obviously focusing on her ribs crashing down on the log and flipping all the way down to the fluid.

"As you see, she tried her best to keep her balance, but in the end, her ribs are broken all the way down." Vic said to Ken.

"She definitely won't be partying much with tender ribs." Kenny shook his head.

Meanwhile, as Vic agreed with what Kenny had said, the camera shifted over to another contestant, who came dressed out in a long orange shirt, brown pants, brown shoes and black hair.

"Snap into a Slim Jim!" Stanley shouted out randomly before running.

"And next up, it's Stanley Chang from The Casagrandes!" Vic pointed out, "Stanley, of course, is the father to Sid Chang and her sister Adelaide. Not to mention he also works as a subway conductor in his spare time."

While Vic was busy introducing him, Stanley managed to pass all four logs before he accidentally slipped on the fifth, forcing him to hang onto the fifth log with his own two hands while his feet was kept glued to the fourth log.

"Oh, he's having trouble, Ken!" Vic quickly pointed out.

"He could definitely use a sub sandwich to help him out." Kenny said to Vic.

"Kenny, he's not that kind of subway conductor." Vic said, correcting Ken about Stanley's profession, "I swear, do you even pay attention to trains in your spare time?"

"I don't know," Kenny shrugged, "My mind always goes to sandwiches whenever I hear Subway."

Before Vic could at least say anything, Stanley managed to get himself right back up on the fifth log before he slipped yet again and landed chestfirst on the log a bit softly, all before he slipped all the way down to the fluid.

"And he's already down into the drink!" Vic exclaimed.

"He got dunked like a french dip sandwich." Kenny chuckled a little.

"For the last time, Ken, he doesn't work at-uggggh, forget it!" Vic growled angrily to his broadcast partner.

Once Stanley got back up from the fluid, the camera wasted no time focusing on another contestant, who had brown hair with a short ponytail, dressed in a red-white shirt, red basketball shorts, white soccer socks and black sneakers.

"I'm so good, I'm gonna do this without my helmet on!" Lynn Jr. shouted out, all before throwing the helmet she was wearing away. Seeing this forced the Captain to think second thoughts in a concerned way.

"Um, Lynn?" Captain Tenneal asked Lynn, "I don't think that seems like a very good-"

"Shut up, you're hogging my spotlight!" Lynn said, cutting the Captain off rudely before she took off running.

"And next up for the Loud House, here comes Lynn Loud Jr." Vic replied as he saw Lynn Jr. skipping log after log in full speed, "Lynn Jr. happens to be the athletic member of the Loud family."

"Yeah, she's also has a mouth that's bigger than her ego."Kenny pointed out.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic agreed.

Lynn Jr. managed to skip around four logs before she felt her feet tremble a bit, forcing her to run the fourth log right out of control as if she was struggling to maintain her balance.

"Whoa, something's going on, Vic!" Kenny pointed out a bit quickly.

"It looks like this isn't as easy as Lynn Jr. thought." Vic replied.

After only five seconds of rolling around in that log, Lynn Jr. instantly tripped and landed her face on the log very hard, not to mention her neck cranked violently at full speed, frightening both Kenny and Vic.

"OH MY LORD! Vic shouted in horror.

"OH MY GOD!" Kenny shrieked, "HER FACE AND NECK MAY BE BROKEN, VIC!"

"I think you might be right, Ken!" Vic replied.

Despite tripping on the log though, Lynn Jr. miraculously managed to keep her feet on the fourth log. Although it wasn't long before Lynn Jr. decided to slide back, forcing the back of her head to hit the third long before finally falling all the way down!

"Oh, man!" Vic cringed heavily, seeing that double impact take place.

"Oh geez, you hate to see something like that happen." Kenny stated. "I know that our show is called "Most Extreme Elimination Challenge" for a reason, but even that's beyond painful and bone crushing."

"Yeah, and it's definitely enough to earn an MXC Impact Replay!" Kenny nodded, all before seeing Lynn Jr's entire head bob into the fluid.

While that was over and done with, the MXC Impact Replay was shown in its entirely, focusing on the part where Lynn crushed both her face on the log while her neck broke at the same time.

"I don't know about you, but I can't even watch this!" Vic shook his head.

Kenny then chuckled before saying, "Well, I can. Lynn Loud Jr. always thinks she can win at everything, but this challenge proved her wrong."

"And it was all because she mistakenly threw her helmet away, Ken." Vic nodded, "Without her helmet, her face and neck had to end up like broken glass one way or another."

"Yeah, and now she can whine about it like a sore loser." Kenny smirked once more.

"If she can even do that, Ken." Vic replied as he shook his head.

While Lynn Jr. managed to get herself up weakly, the Captain was then approached by a young Chinese-American girl who was dressed in a red-purple dress with black sneakers and puffy dark-brown pigtails.

"I love me some trouble!" Adelaide shouted all before heading off to the logs.

"And last up for the Casagrandes, it's Sid's 6-year old sister, Adelaide Chang!" Vic exclaimed.

"Hey Vic, I kinda realized something." Kenny asked his partner.

"Please don't tell me something stupid, Ken." Vic groaned.

Kenny then looked down a bit in shame and said, "Never mind, you probably just ruined it, Vic."

Adelaide then started to run slowly across the first two logs before she started to lose control of the third log, forcing her to land right on her butt before being dropped down to the fluid.

"And she's already finished for the day, Ken." Vic replied.

"Oh, wait a minute, now I know what it is." Kenny nodded before saying, "She's the same size as Guy's kidney stone."

"Kenny!" Vic scowled as he hit him with his folding fan. "Anyway, that'll do it for Log Drop, so thanks to Becca Chang, the Casagrandes retain their lead over the Loud House 5-4!"

After the graphic of the score lit right up for everyone to see, the scene switched right back to both Kenny and Vic, who were still sitting in their seats as usual.

"Well, so far, this has been quite a tense encounter, Ken." Vic smirked to Kenny, "The Loud House is probably gonna need a miracle to get back into this matchup."

"Is there a good chance someone's gonna need a giraffe-sized neck-brace just like Lynn Jr. did?" Kenny asked Vic.

"I have no idea, Ken!" Vic replied. "We've seen many of the contestants from The Loud House take so much pain from our challenges today, and on our return episode after over a decade off the air."

Before Kenny could say anything, he gets a text message from the producers of Disney-FOX Entertainment.

"Huh, what could this be about?" Kenny said as he was checking on his phone.

"Well, I don't know." Vic replied, "Read it to us, Ken."

As soon as Ken started to clear his throat, he said to Vic, "Well apparently, from what the guys at the network are saying, they want to talk to us after the show about what they will continue to let us do and what they don't want us to do on the show anymore. I'll bet that some of this has to do with what Guy's been doing."

"Yeah," Vic nodded, "But fair warning, Ken. You might not wanna go near his handkerchief for a long time.

"Thank you for the reminder, Vic." Kenny said, rolling his eyes. "Tell me something else I don't know about Guy."

"Yeah, he actually masturbated in the handkerchief, Ken." Vic nodded, forming a big shuddering gulp in his throat.

"Since we're now on the FOX Network that is owned by Disney," Kenny explained. "Are we going to get paid the same as we were when we use to be on SpikeTV, are they going to pay us more money or less?"

"Honestly Ken, I really don't know about that yet." Vic replied. He then turned his attention to the audience, "Remember the ladies and gentlemen, and all our longtime MXC fans, now that we're back on the air, you can now catch new episodes of MXC every Thursday night at 8pm on FOX."

"And if you missed our show today," Kenny stated, "You can always catch our show on reruns every Monday through Friday on the FOX Sports channel."

But then all of a sudden, one of the audience members shouted off-screen, "Bring back the sex puns!"

"Well, too freaking bad, you're not getting any!" Vic shouted to the audience member, who remained silent.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that hates these new rules..." Kenny angrily muttered to himself.

"Kenny!" Vic groaned as hit him with his fan once again, all before switching to commercial break.

**_I hope you're glued onto your screen, fans. Because when MXC comes back, we swing for the fences with Giant G-String of Doom! Got it, buttplug?_**

* * *

**Oh man, The Loud House is definitely in deep crap. Since there's only one event left to go, can the Louds stage a big gigantic comeback? Or can the Casagrandes keep their lead long enough to claim victory for this entire event? Stay tuned everybody, because the fic will conclude next chapter. Who will win it all? The Louds or Casagrandes? Let me know in the comments who you want to win, everyone! Make sure you read, review and leave some feedback if you desire! Until then, peace out, broskis!**


	5. Chapter 5: Giant G-String of Doom

**"MXC: The Loud House vs. The Casagrandes"**

**Rated T for Mild Language and References**

**Summary: Two cartoons. One is Nickelodeon's biggest hit series and one is a spinoff. But what happens when these two franchise compete in the world's most toughest competition in town?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with The Loud House or any of its characters. They are owned by Nickelodeon and the creator of the show, Chris Savino. I also do not own anything associated with the show, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, or MXC for short since it is owned by Tokyo Broadcasting Company, which is called Takeshi's Castle over in Japan. Oh, I forgot to tell everyone that The Amazing Ghost Musician will be co-writing this with me, so all of the credit goes to him as well. Anyway, on with the crossover!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Giant G-String of Doom/Finale**

* * *

_**MXC is finally back for the conclusion of the classic battle between The Loud House and The Casagrandes. Ole!**_

After the graphic was displayed once more, the camera switched right over to Kenny and Vic, who were still sitting down on their asses like always alongside their interns.

"Aaaand welcome back once again to MXC!" Vic replied as he turned to Ken, "Kenny, it's been dead heat between both teams and so far, since you're always an announcer that loves to take sides, who are you gonna be rooting for to win."

Kenny then let out a depressed groan before saying to Vic, "Why in the heck would I even care, Vic? It sucks that I'm not allowed to even make one sex pun, sex reference or make one lewd comment on every female contestant I see from now on. The new rules suck."

"Oh god, Kenny, are you still complaining the fact that MXC is now being turned into a family show?!" Vic rolled his eyes to Ken very angrily, "Look Kenny, the folks down at both Fox and Disney gave you a contract to sign to return to the show, and so did I! We all have to make changes sometime Ken! After all, this isn't 2003 for pete's sakes! It's 2020!"

"Well, I still wished it was 2003!" Kenny groaned, "Now I wish I'd never quit that masticating job in the first place."

"Well, too bad, live with it, Ken!" Vic said, smacking Kenny in the head with his fan, "You don't see Captain Tenneal whining and complaining about the new change from MXC, don't you?"

"Hey, it's not my fault he got a big pay-raise over you and me, Vic!" Kenny complained to his partner, "I mean, Captain used that big salary for chicks and a private baseball field all to himself! That should have been MY baseball field, Vic. I was gonna call it Blankenship Park!"

"Oh waah waah, life's not fair, Ken!" Vic groaned again before saying to the camera, "But I know what else is fair, and that's our final event, the Giant G-String of Doom!"

Once Vic was finished with his little argument towards Kenny, the final graphic was shown, showing the final event of the episode.

"This is where our players must swing through a big rope and onto the platform, or else they get dunked right into our mystery fluid!" Vic exclaimed, "What's our mystery fluid for today, Ken?"

"It happens to be day-old bacon oil that is also drenched in Mountain Dew Baja Blast." Kenny replied to Vic.

"Sounds very refreshing, Ken." Vic nodded, "Captain, if you will?"

After the graphic was finished playing out, the scene switched over to Captain Tenneal, who was standing at the top of the opening platform.

"GET IT ON!" The Captain shouted as he blew his whistle.

From there came the first contestant of the Casagrandes, who came out wearing the same medium-long blonde hair, green t-shirt, denim pants and white shoes.

"My husband doesn't work at Subway!" Becca randomly shouted out before grabbing the rope.

"And up first for the Casagrandes, we are back again with Becca Chang!" Vic exclaimed, "You saw her instantly score for her Casagrandes team down at the Log Drop!"

While Vic was talking though, Becca swung by the rope only for her hands to slip out of that rope suddenly, sending her back-first right into the fluid.

"Now she's the one who got dropped, Vic!" Kenny smirked.

"Got that right, Ken." Vic smirked as well, "Oh, and just for a little twist, the rope they're sliding on is now covered and laced up with bacon grease, now making it more than a challenge."

"She's gonna smell like Bacon for hours." Kenny chuckled.

"Indeed." Vic nodded as they saw Becca try his best to wipe the bacon oil/Mountain Dew concoction from her eyes.

As Becca left the course, another contestant was about to make his way toward the rope-centered platform. He too, was also a returning contestant as well with his orange polo shirt, blue jeans, white shoes and familiar white hair.

"My mom says I look like a rabbit!" Lincoln shouted out randomly before grabbing the rope.

"Well, I definitely see that resemblance." Kenny smirked as looked at Lincoln himself, mostly toward his features.

"I doubt that, Ken." Vic shrugged, "But anyway, first up and returning from the Loud House team, Lincoln Loud! He, of course, is considered to be the "man with a plan"."

Lincoln then attempted to swing himself as hard as he could, only to make it to the platform successfully, but only for his balance to give way, forcing Lincoln to fall down backwards and knocking him off the platform right away and onto the fluid.

"Oh, he almost had it, Ken!" Vic disappointedly shouted.

"This kid should have thought of a different plan to stay on his feet, otherwise that plan of his sucked." Kenny replied.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded, "Let's take another look at that on our reply."

Meanwhile, as Lincoln was slowly stepping out of the fluid itself, his replay was shown once more of him reaching the platform and then falling right off.

"As you see right here, he managed to touch his own two whole feet on the platform all before losing control of himself and falling right into that big Fluid full of bacon oil." Vic explained.

"Yeah, somebody put that rabbit in the pot." Kenny smirked.

"Kenny!" Vic scowled before hitting Kenny with his fan yet again.

Once that replay was over and done with, the camera scrolled on to the next returning contestant of The Casagrandes, who had that familiar dark ponytail, purple hoodie, blue denim shorts and the same purple socks/shoes.

"Haha, nice try, Lame-O!" Ronnie Anne shouted over to Lincoln before grabbing the rope.

"And once again from The Casagrandes, it's Ronnie Anne Santiago!" Vic exclaimed.

"Did she just shout an insult to Lincoln?" Kenny asked.

"Well, it just happens to be Lincoln's pet name, Ken." Vic said to his partner, "After all, Ronnie Anne is Lincoln's long-distance girlfriend."

"Yeah but they keep denying it to both their families," Kenny replied. "Because they want both their loving and yer annoying families to know they actually have feelings for one another."

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic exclaimed.

But as they were talking though, the two men saw Ronnie Anne swing on the rope and instantly place her feet right onto the closing platform, scoring another big one for her team.

"But I know one thing she won't be denied of Ken, and that's victory!" Vic shook his head.

"That was one heck of a perfect swing, Vic!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic agreed. "And with that display alone, Ronnie Anne increases the lead for the Casagrandes, 6-4!"

As Ronnie Anne was finished celebrating her victory, the camera scrolled yet again to see another contestant return from The Loud House. It just happened to be the Loud's oldest sibling/sister Lori Loud, who was still busy texting on her phone.

"Yeah, I really gotta swing this rope, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear." Lori said to herself as she was texting Bobby, "You got your camera-"

However, before she could finish that text message of course, Captain Tenneal instantly swatted Lori's phone away and dropped it on the ground before proceedingly stomping on it, much to Lori's shock.

"What the heck did you do that for?!" Lori shouted to the Captain.

"You've done enough texting for one day, missy!" Captain said, shouting right back to Lori.

"And having her phone smashed by the Captain is our other returning contestant, Lori Loud!" Vic reintroduced her once more.

"Well thank goodness for the captain," Kenny stated. "Lori's been on that damn phone since the beginning of the show, like her whole mind is controlled by that device."

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded.

As much as Lori wanted to bitch at Captain Tenneal for destroying her phone like that, she couldn't knowing she had an event to win. So she grabbed her rope right away and started to swing on it, only for her hand to slip on the rope and split herself right between the legs on that platform, forcing her to fall right into the fluid painfully.

"Oh my!" Vic horribly gasped.

"I think she might want to text 9-1-1, Vic." Kenny smirked, "Her whatchamacallit just got split in two."

"I think you might be right, Ken!" Vic nodded, "And that just may be our MXC Impact Replay!"

Kenny then nodded out, "And just to make things interesting, let's do it in a text message form!"

As Lori was trying her best to hold herself in pain, the MXC Impact Replay was showing Lori's run entirely, but as that is going on, text bubbles began popping out side to side in colored form. Kenny's text bubble was shown colored in orange while Vic's text bubble was shown colored in blue.

_**VR: As you see right here, she flies high as she could…**_

_**KB: But she LOL's herself right through that platform.**_

_**VR: She definitely won't BRB for the night.**_

_**KB: LMFAO just thinking about that split.**_

_**VR: I bet you are, Ken! But anyway, let's go down to Guy.**_

Once the MXC Impact Replay was finished, Lori Loud was soon met with Guy LeDouche, who approached her with such concern.

"Ouch, that split definitely must've hurt for you, doesn't it?" Guy said to Lori.

"It hurts way worse when Bobby split up with me at one time!" Lori shouted over to the field reporter, "Except this time, this one doesn't seem to heal!"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Lori!" Guy gasped in horror before calming her down, "You want Guy to hold you close?"

"EW, NO!" Lori shouted to Guy angrily, all before kicking Guy right in the nuts!

The kick that Guy felt was so painful, it was making the field reporter's face turn a very dark shade of blue in the process.

"Oh, my little LeDouches are hurt!" Guy hissed in pain.

Lori then shot back at Guy as she said, "The only person who only holds me is Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, not you, you creep! Besides, you probably jerked yourself off with those hands."

Guy, as much pain as he was in, nodded right away, "Yes, that's possibly true."

Once that little incident came to a close, the cameras wasted no time scrolling over to the next returning contestant from The Casagrandes, which just happened to have that same white nurse's outfit that she wore not too long ago.

"Don't you dare hit on me, Kenny!" Maria shouted out before grabbing the rope.

"Wow, I guess they're really spreading this on me, huh?" Kenny said to himself in concern.

"You can say that again!" Vic replied. "Anyway, also returning from the Casagrandes and from Dash To Death herself, Maria Santiago!"

"After her successful run on Dash to Death," Kenny brought up, "I wonder if she's going to make it happen twice here."

As they were talking though, both Vic and Kenny saw Maria swing herself harder on the rope all before seeing her place her own two feet on the closing platform already, giving her yet another winning score for her team.

"I guess you are right all along, Ken!" Vic nodded with a smirk.

"Huh, I knew I was psychic all along after all this time!" Kenny smirked with his fists formed in victory.

"Not even close, Ken." Vic rolled his eyes, "But either way you put it, Maria Santiago increased the Casagrandes score, 7-4!"

"That's back-to-back victories from both mother and daughter." Kenny mentioned. "Which just proves my point from earlier."

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic nodded as they saw Maria Santiago celebrate on the platform itself.

After that was over and done with, the camera switched to yet another returning contestant from the Loud House, who had the similar short brown hair, purple sleeveless t shirt, purple plaid skirt and purple boots.

"I turn it up to 11!" Luna shouted out before grabbing the rope.

"And once again for the Loud House, Luna Loud!" Vic exclaimed, "And just like Maria and Ronnie Anne, she too is also back from the Dash To Death!"

"Man Vic, I haven't seen contestants that are as good in our MXC challenges in such a long time." Kenny explained.

"Trust me, Luna is definitely one of them, Ken." Vic nodded back to Ken.

As the conversation went on though, Luna managed to grab the rope and swing her body as hard as she could, all before placing her feet on the closing platform very perfectly.

"Oh, and now I see why, Vic!" Kenny nodded, "That one was worth going to 11 for!"

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic replied. "And once again, thanks to Luna Loud, The Loud House scores another point as they trailed The Casagrandes 7-5."

"You know Vic," Kenny said, "I've heard that Luna might be making a new song about our challenge "Dash to Death", and it might turn out to be rockin'."

Luna soon found herself performing some sweet air guitar on top of the platform she was standing in, therefore making quite an impression on both Kenny and Vic themselves.

"And as you see here, Ken, Luna proves she is quite the rocker herself." Vic nodded.

"No question about that!" Kenny agreed.

After Luna was done celebrating, the camera turned it over to yet another returning contestant from The Casagrandes, who had that same familiar pear-shaped head and that same green-pink shirt dress as well.

"I'm looking red hot today!" Frida shouted out as she grabbed the rope, looking ready to swing.

"And here she is returning from the Rotating Surfboard of Death, Frida Casagrande!" Vic said, reintroducing her to everyone, "As you should also know Ken, Frida also happens to be quite an artist and photographer."

"Well I didn't get a chance to watch the The Casagrandes TV series yet, so I wouldn't know as much." Kenny mentioned.

As Kenny was talking though, Frida took in a big swing, only for her back to crash on the opening platform, forcing her to let go of the rope and dunk herself right in the fluid.

"Well, at least you already know that she's down into the drink, Ken!" Vic pointed out.

"That'll definitely be one to put in the photo album, Vic." Kenny chuckled a bit.

"Indeed," Vic nodded, "Here's another look at that run on replay."

As both Kenny and Vic saw Frida get right back up from the bacon-y fluid that she was in, her whole entire replay was shown in its entirely, mostly showing the part where she landed hard on her back before letting go of the rope and headed down into the fluid.

"As you see right here, she crashes down hard on her back and falls down into our Mountain Dew bacon fluid, turning her into one heck of a disasterpiece, Ken." Vic pointed out again.

"That's something Leonardo DiCaprio isn't gonna draw anytime soon." Kenny said, referring to the drawing scene from Titanic.

"Definitely not, Ken." Vic shook his head before the replay of Frida's run ended.

When it did, though, the camera switched back over to what was the last contestant competing for the Loud House. And she was also returning as well with her backwards red hat, a green t-shirt that was being covered by her blue overalls, white sneakers, blonde hair and some of her missing teeth.

"Free mudpies for everyone if I score!" Lana shouted in the air before grabbing the rope.

"And coming up last, it's Lana Loud from The Loud House," Vic replied, "She's returning of course from Wall Bangers, and Kenny, she may be the last chance for her team."

"Yeah but they're down by two points," Kenny mentioned, "So even if she does score, they'll still be behind by one point."

"Unfortunately, Ken, you may have a point." Vic replied before saying to Ken, "Which is why I would have said if I didn't already tell you that Lana can get two points added for her team, which means she can tie it up."

"That can't be possible, Vic." Kenny replied. "That's how the points in MXC work, I mean this isn't the NBA."

As Kenny was talking though, Lana managed to swing her body hard from that rope, only to overshoot her trajectory by getting past through the closing platform, missing it by just an inch as she plummeted to the fluid.

"My goodness, Ken! She was close!" Vic groaned a little.

Kenny found himself at a loss for words, knowing the fact that he accidentally predicted on how Lana's run would immediately go down in this event.

"Oh my goodness, I really am psychic, Vic!" Kenny exclaimed.

Vic at a loss for words himself, said to Ken, "Hard to believe it Ken, but I think you were right all along!"

"It looks like Lana bit off a little more than she'd bargained for." Kenny nodded.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic replied. "And with that being said, The Loud House has been silenced once and for all, all thanks to the Casagrandes, as they triumph over the Loud Family with a dominating score of 7-5!"

Once the final score was lit up for everyone to see, the scene was switched right back to both Kenny and Vic, who were still remaining in their seats as tight as they could.

"Well, what an epic event we had today, and what a way to return here on network TV, Ken." Vic nodded as he patted Ken on the back.

"You got it, Vic." Kenny nodded as he agreed with Vic's statement, "And of course, from what I hear, I planned a little surprise victory party for the Casagrande family down at the green room that they're staying in as of now."

The scene was then switched to the entire green room, where the winning team The Casagrandes, was now standing there congratulating each other on their victory.

"As you can see, Ken, that is a true display full of winners seen here tonight." Vic pointed out.

"Yep, and a whole lot of confetti's are about to be rained down on them right now." Kenny said to Vic as a rope appeared alongside Ken, which would trigger the confetti themselves.

"That's going to be exciting for The Casagrandes, Ken." Vic replied.

"You know it, Vic." Kenny nodded once more before he grabbed onto the rope, "And the confetti comes down at 3… 2… 1…"

Once Kenny yanked on the rope of course, a huge vat of Nickelodeon green slime came all the way down, blasting both Kenny and Vic on top of their heads, leaving both commentators shocked and surprised.

"Agh, what the heck, Ken?!" Vic said as he spat some of the slime out.

"I swear, I didn't plan this, Vic!" Kenny spoke in defense to his partner.

Vic then shot him an angry look as he said, "Well then, if you didn't plan this, who did?!"

But then, all of a sudden, a white sheet fell down on the ceiling, forcing Vic to grab it and read the entire note with big bold lettering:

_**PROPERTY OF LUAN LOUD**_

"It was Luan Loud and her damn pranks gone wild." Kenny shouted in anger.

"That's it, we're banning Luan Loud from MXC for life!" Vic growled angrily as he threw the note away.

"I couldn't agree more!" Kenny growled as she stomped his feet in anger. "I swear to god, that girl is as psycho as The Joker or even Harley Quinn."

Vic then smirked before saying, "Ah, but I do know one thing that we're NOT banning for life…"

And then, a graphic that read "Kenny Blankenship's Top 10 Painful Eliminations of the Day" was showing right to the screen, forcing Vic to yell out its opening mantra.

**It's time for Kenny Blankenship's Top 10 Painful Eliminations of the Day!**

_**Flying into #10 goes to the man with the plan himself, Lincoln Loud, who becomes an ace at falling into our bacon fluid. I gotta say, it's quite savvy in my opinion, Vic!**_

_**Stepping on #9 goes to professor Carlos Casagrande, who finds himself flunking out on the Rotating Surfboard of Death. Consider a new line of work, nerd.**_

_**Number #8 belongs to Ronnie Anne's partner-in-crime, Sid Chang, who turns her face into a broken fortune cookie. And I know what it's reading to Sid: "You suck!"**_

_**Landing onto #7 is Ronnie Anne's brother Bobby Santiago, who just got himself fired just for smashing his back into that log. I can tell that's definitely coming out of his paycheck! Speaking of which...**_

_**Texting onto #6 goes to Bobby's girlfriend, Lori Loud, who's gonna need to text an ambulance for her split firecrotch! Oh wait, her phone's broken. Oh well, her loss!**_

_**Finding her way to #5 is Rita Loud, who finds herself miscarried into our mystery fluid. Good, having 11 kids is pretty much hell enough.**_

_**Coming in hot at #4 is Hector Casagrande, who takes out that entire surfboard with him on his way down. That's sure to cause one heck of a tidal wave!**_

_**Laughing her way to #3 is jokester Luan Loud, who ends up getting flattened like a cartoon character thanks to Skanky. I know how she likes her watermelon just like her: SMASHED to pieces!**_

_**And our #2 spot belongs to Loud daddy himself Lynn Loud Sr. who turns his entire head and nuts into a delicious plate full of agony. Bon appetit, Lynn Sr!**_

_**And our #1 Most Painful Elimination of the Day goes to…**_

_**Lynn Loud Jr, who comes in fresh like an athlete, but as a sore loser, breaks her face, neck and the rest of her brain like a whiny crybaby should be. Now that's a face only a mother could hate!**_

"Well, that was fun, Vic." Kenny smirked to his partner in return.

"Indeed, and I can't wait for the new road we're gonna have with this new MXC, Ken." Vic said, patting Ken on the back again.

"Whatever, I still hate it." Kenny shrugged to Vic.

"Oh, you'll learn to live with it, Ken." Vic nodded, "Anyway, what do we always say?"

"DON'T GET ELIMINATED!" The entire crew shouted before the episode finally dimmed to black.

* * *

**Well, this was definitely fun to write in my opinion! I'm not lying, I should do more MXC fanfics like this one. Helps me out of the writer's block I'm in. As a matter of fact, I got a new MXC fic that's sure to come up soon, so for those of you who follow my stories, make sure to look out for that on your email notifications!**

**Anyway, what did all of you think of this? After all, The Amazing Ghost Musician suggested it to me, so all the credit goes out to him as well. Make sure you read, review and leave some feedback if you want to see more MXC fics coming from yours truly. Until next time, in the words of Kenny and Vic themselves, "DON'T GET ELIMINATED!"**


End file.
